


Le coffret du jugement

by FantasticWriter



Series: Avènement [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWriter/pseuds/FantasticWriter
Summary: Après l'affaire de l'ordre de thulé, Sam, Dean et Castiel (récemment de retour du purgatoire) tombent sur un coffret bien spécial. Le coffret du jugement. Le coffret qui devait servir à l'archange Michel pour juger les âmes après l'apocalypse. A l'instant où les deux frères mettent les mains sur l'objet, les voilà embarqué pour un voyage hors du commun.TRAILER : https://youtu.be/cgSjAKVtKhQ





	1. Annonce

**TRAILER**

<https://youtu.be/cgSjAKVtKhQ>

**RESUME**

Après l'affaire de l'ordre de Thulé, Sam, Dean et Castiel (récemment de retour du purgatoire) tombent sur un coffret bien spécial. Le coffret du jugement. Le coffret qui contrevient à l'archange Michel pour juger les âmes après l'apocalypse. A l'instant où les deux frères mettent les mains sur l'objet, les voilà embarqué pour un voyage hors du commun.

**EXTRAIT**

_Sam ignora son frère et ses râles et releva, avec prudence, la tête ... Pour réaliser que on on braquait trois armes sur eux ... Et que derrière ses armes, il y avait des chiffres bien connues._

_Sous le choc, Sam frappa Dean à l'épaule._

_«Lâches moi! »Répliqua son frère, grincheux._

_" Doyen ! »_

_A l'urgence de son frère, Dean releva, finale, la tête pour se heurter au même spectacle écrasant que son petit frère._

_Là, face à eux, au bout de flingues, se trouvant leurs jeunes versions et Bobby._

_«Et bien, merde, alors. »Ne trouva-t-il à l'horizon._


	2. Chapter 2

Dean hésita en pénétrant dans la pièce principale. Sam était intenable depuis qu’il avait mis le nez dans la bibliothèque de la batcave. Son petit frère était au Nirvana ici. Il avait déjà commencé à réorganiser les archives des hommes de lettres. Et, malheureusement, il avait mis tout le monde à contribution. Dean ne savait pas s’il devait être heureux de voir son frère s’égailler ou partir en courant pour ne pas se retrouver enseveli sous ces vieux grimoires.

Il s’arrêta sur le seuil de la bibliothèque au son d’un murmure d’une conversation.

Castiel s’était montré, il y a quelques jours… Le lendemain de l’affaire avec l'ordre de Thulé, en fait. Dean ne savait pas quoi penser de l’apparition de Castiel. Sam, non plus, d’ailleurs… Même s’il n’en avait rien laissé paraitre. Donc, ils l’avaient accueilli sans questions.

La présence de Castiel le mettait mal à l’aise. D’un autre côté, Dean était heureux que l’ange soit ici (et sein d’esprit). Il n’aimait, tout simplement, pas les émotions que Cas faisait surgir chez lui. Depuis un bon moment déjà… Dean ne voulait pas y penser. Or, la présence constante de Castiel ne l’aidait pas. Pas plus que les regards évaluateurs de Sam. Son refus de s’attarder sur les sentiments que l’ange faisait naitre en lui était une des raisons qui poussaient Dean à éviter la bibliothèque comme la peste.

Castiel avait aidé Sam à passer à travers les archives des hommes de lettres. Dean était parvenu à échapper à cela jusqu’à maintenant. Mais il savait qu’il n’y couperait pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Un jour ou l’autre, il passerait à la casserole…

Et, il avait réalisé que Castiel était bien parti pour rester. Donc, il ne pourrait pas continuer à l’éviter indéfiniment. Et Dean Winchester n’était pas un lâche ! Il ne se cachait pas !

Alors, il entra dans la fosse aux lions.

Castiel se tenait penché sur un livre qui devait avoir un siècle. Sam fouillait, quant à lui, dans un tiroir, les sourcils froncés.

« Salut, les filles ! Vous trouvez de belles choses ? »

« Dean. » Le salua Cass de son ton neutre habituel.

Sam releva la tête une fraction de seconde pour évaluer l’humeur de son frère et le trouva étrangement calme. Pour son plus grand soulagement ! Franchement, il lui tardait que ces deux là ouvrent les yeux sur leurs sentiments… et les affrontent. Cela devenait gênant d’entrer dans une pièce pour les trouver en train de se fixer des yeux. Sam avait eu des doutes depuis longtemps sur leurs véritables sentiments l’un pour l’autre mais ils s’étaient, tous, levés durant la période où ils avaient cru que les Léviathans avaient tué Cass. Allez, qui irait préserver un vieil imperméable de cette façon si ce n’est par amour ? Mais, apparemment, l’ainé des Winchester semblait être resté aveugle à son amour pour l’ange.

Sam secoua la tête dans son coin alors que, derrière lui, un silence paisible s’installait. Reformulation ! Qu’un duel de regards amoureux et sexuel s’établissait.

Franchement ! Après toute cette histoire du Purgatoire et le retour miraculeux de Cass : Sam aurait cru que ces deux là auraient, finalement, agi sur leurs sentiments. Mais non ! Au lieu de cela, Sam devait se confronter, chaque jour (plusieurs fois) au genre de scène qui se déroulait, en ce moment même, dans son dos.

« Hé, Cass… Sam t’a laissé une pause ? »

Avant que Castiel n’ait pu répliquer, Sam revint à eux, les yeux ancrés sur un coffret qu’il tenait dans ses mains. Il le déposa sur la table, avec une prudence méfiante qui réveilla les instincts de Dean. Le chasseur s’approcha, rapidement, de la table alors que Sam tournait son attention sur Castiel.

« C’est bien de l’énochien, n’est-ce pas ? Et le sceau de Gabriel… »

« Effectivement. »

Dean fronça les sourcils et se posta près de son frère tandis que Castiel étudiait la boite de plus près.

« C’est une arme du paradis. Enfin, c’est une façon de parler. »

« Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? » S’agaça Dean.

Castiel inclina la tête sur le côté alors qu’il quittait le coffret des yeux.

« C’est un cadeau que Dieu avait confié à Michel pour l’aider dans son jugement des âmes. Suite à l’apocalypse. La rumeur au paradis disait que Gabriel l’avait volé à son frère. Étant donné que le sceau de Gabriel est bien sur le coffret, elle se révèle vraie. Il a mi l’objet à l’abri de cette façon. »

« Tu sais comment cela fonctionne, exactement ? » Lui demanda Sam.

Castiel regardait, avec révérence, l’artefact. Sam et Dean s’agitèrent parce qu’ils percevaient, eux aussi, le pouvoir qui semblait pulser de la boite, maintenant. Combien de pouvoir pouvait contenir ce coffret ? Cette puissance était à un tel point que, même eux, des humains, ils la ressentaient.

« C’est écrit ici. La boite puise son énergie dans la grâce d’un archange et dans l’âme de son utilisateur. L’humain, s’il la touche, est envoyé dans un voyage spirituel. Ce voyage spirituel est destiné à évaluer le chemin qu’il a parcouru. »

« Vraiment ? » Grogna Dean en se penchant un peu sur le coffret magique.

« Est-ce qu’elle est en état de marche ? » S’inquiéta Sam.

Castiel plaça sa main au-dessus du coffret sans chercher à la toucher. Il effectuait, certainement, une sorte de scan angélique.

« Je pense qu’elle peut permettre un voyage. Je perçois une trace résiduelle de la grâce de Gabriel. Je ne crois même pas que le reste de grâce soit suffisante pour réaliser un voyage complet. »

« Lorsque tu parles de voyage spirituel… De quoi s’agit-il, exactement ? »

« Je ne peux pas t’en dire davantage. Je suis désolé, Sam. Cela dépasse mes compétences. Son fonctionnement complet met inconnu. C’est un artefact qui ne peut être manipulé que par un archange. Je suis surpris que Gabriel l’ait laissé aux mains des hommes de lettres. »

Au silence de Sam, Dean releva la tête. Il plissa immédiatement les yeux à l’émotion intense inscrite sur le visage de son petit frère. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il le remarquait. Les rares fois où le sujet du faux embrouilleur était soulevé, Sam affichait cette étrange expression que Dean ne parvenait pas à placer. Mais il était certain que quelque chose s’était passé entre Gabriel et Sam. Quelque chose dont son petit frère ne lui avait pas parlée.

Dean reporta son attention sur Castiel qui continuait son inspection.

« Je suis intrigué par cette inscription. »

Il indiqua, utilement, une série de symboles incompréhensibles à leur attention.

« Il est dit que toute personne en contact avec le voyageur verra ses souvenirs, liés à son périple, bloqués jusqu’à ce que le voyageur réintègre sa place. Cela me fait me questionner sur la nature de ce voyage. »

« Moi, j’ai une solution simple ! On remet la boite dans son coffre et on l’oublie. »

Dean, sur ces mots, tendit la main pour prendre la boite. Sam écarquilla les yeux.

« Dean, non ! »

Ce faisant, il projeta sa main en avant pour éloigner Dean de l’arme céleste. Malheureusement, il ne fit que toucher, lui aussi, l’artefact. Immédiatement, une lumière blanche-dorée irradia du coffret pour envelopper les humains. Instinctivement, Sam resserra son emprise sur l’anse dorée du coffret. Dean, quant à lui, poussa un profond juron.

Pour ce que l’instant lui sembla duré à la fois quelques secondes et une éternité. Il leur sembla être en apesanteur puis la gravité les rattrapa avec rudesse.

« Bordel ! » S’exclama Dean en tombant face la première sur le sol.

Sam, nauséeux et sonné, se réceptionna à genoux sur le sol qui, selon son expérience, ne pouvait appartenir qu’à un motel bas de classe.

« Tu ne penses pas qu’avec Cass, on aurait pris l’habitude de ce genre de voyage depuis le temps ? » Maugréa Dean sans chercher à se déplacer, le cœur encore au bord des lèvres.

Sam ignora son frère et ses râles et releva, avec prudence, la tête… Pour réaliser que l’on braquait trois armes sur eux… Et que derrière ses armes, il y avait des figures bien connues.

Sous le choc, Sam frappa Dean à l’épaule.

« Lâches moi ! » Répliqua son frère, grincheux.

« Dean ! »

A l’urgence de son frère, Dean releva, finalement, la tête pour se heurter au même spectacle écrasant que son petit frère.

Là, face à eux, au bout des flingues, se trouvaient leurs jeunes versions et Bobby.

« Et bien, merde, alors. » Ne trouva-t-il qu’à dire.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam releva vivement les mains dans un geste universel de paix. Bien sûr, les figures du passé face à lui ne se détendirent pas. Mais Sam ne s’y était pas attendu. Il les connaissait. Il SE connaissait. Sam examina les chasseurs qui lui faisaient face pour tenter de connaitre l’année où ils avaient atterri. Il misait, très certainement, avant 2008. Avant l’entrée des anges dans leur vie. Peut-être même avant sa première mort. Le Sam face à lui n’avait pas le visage hanté qu’il avait vu dans le miroir, tous les jours, après l’affaire démoniaque de Dean.

« Vous êtes qui vous ? » S’exclama le jeune Dean.

Sam vit son Dean s’hérisser au ton de sa jeune version. Bon sang ! Ca allait être compliqué. Il se dépêcha de prendre les choses en charge avant que la situation ne dégénère.

« Du calme, d’accord… On ne veut de mal à personne. On va se soumettre à tous vos tests mais je peux vous dire qu’ils seront négatifs. On est vous. De l’avenir. »

« Tu blagues ! » Ricana le jeune Dean.

Il tira un couteau d’argent, apparemment convaincu qu’ils étaient des polymorphes pas très doués. De leur côté, le jeune Sam et Bobby échangèrent un regard, comme s’ils pesaient la possibilité.

Dean fixa sa jeune version avec impatience alors qu’il effectuait ses tests. Ils n’avaient pas le temps pour ça !

Sa jeune version se recula avec un froncement de sourcils, perplexe, lorsque les tests créatures-démons revinrent négatifs.

« Qu’est-ce que vous êtes ? »

« Bon sang ! Je sais que je suis le sceptique du groupe mais tu pourrais envisager la possibilité ! Sam et Bobby le font bien, eux ! »

« Dean ! »

Dean se tourna vers son frère qui était calmement assis sur sa chaise, comme blasé par ce genre d’expérience.

Dean se renfrogna et axa son regard sur les jeunes versions d’eux-mêmes et Bobby. Ca faisait mal ! De voir Bobby vivant. De se voir, Sam et lui, relativement innocents. Dean pouvait voir la différence. C’était avant la mort de Sam. La première. C’était avant que tout se complique vraiment. Avant que les frontières deviennent floues.

Dean se força à mettre sa colère et son impatience de côté. Il resta silencieux, laissant Sam gérer les choses. Après tout, c’était lui qui était bon à parler.

« Nous sommes vraiment Dean et Sam Winchester. De 2012 »

« Si c’est vrai, comment vous avez reculé de six ans dans le passé ? » Demanda Bobby.

« Six ans… Cette boite est la cause de notre voyage. On l’étudiait lorsqu’elle s’est activée. Notre… expert a traduis les inscriptions et… »

« Notre expert ! Bonne façon de décrire Cass. »

Sam fusilla simplement son ainé du regard avant de reprendre.

« Elle est destinée à évaluer le chemin que l’on a parcouru dans une sorte de voyage spirituel. »

« Oh aller ! Vous n’allez pas croire ces conneries de boite magique. » Clama le jeune Dean.

« Bon, ça suffit ! J’en ai ras le bol ! » Renchérit Dean.

« Dean… »

« La fermes, Sam ! Toi, jeune moi. Rhonda Hurley. Si tu ne veux pas que je développe, tu vas fermer ton clapet ! »

Sam soupira profondément alors que la jeune version de son frère virait au rouge. Quoi que cela implique, cela eut le mérite de faire taire le protestataire.

« Quelle est son origine ? Pour réaliser un tel acte, il doit falloir beaucoup d’énergie… ou de pouvoirs. »

Sam regarda sa jeune version qui parlait pour la première fois. Encore une expérience perturbante à rajouter à leur liste, déjà longue. Sam aurait, d’ailleurs, aimé éviter ou changer quelques unes d’entre elles.

« Elle est d’origine céleste. C’est un outil pour aider l’archange Michel à juger les âmes. »

« Attends ! Archange ? Céleste ? » Protesta le jeune Dean.

Ses contemporains semblaient aussi sceptiques que lui. Bien que la jeune version de Sam semblait espérer que ce soit vrai.

« Ouai ! Faites vous à cette idée parce que, oui, les anges et tout le reste sont réels. » Proclama Dean.

« Ecoutez, je sais que ça peut paraitre fou mais c’est la vérité. Ce coffret utilise l’énergie de l’âme humaine et… l’essence des archanges pour fonctionner. »

Le trio du passé resta silencieux puis Bobby reprit la parole.

« Que les anges soient réels ou non, ces deux là sont des versions de vous plus âgés… Alors, vous deux, comment on vous réexpédie en 2012 ? »

« Ca ne va pas être simple… » Souffla Sam.

« Comment ça ? » S’exclamèrent plusieurs voix.

Sam souffla et se frotta les tempes. Il regarda le coffret qui ne dégageait plus de pouvoir. Elle semblait inoffensive.

« La boite est déchargée. »

« Et bien, rechargez la. » Maugréa Dean junior.

Sam échangea un regard avec Dean et se pencha un peu en avant pour mettre plus de poids dans son discours.

« Ce coffret fonctionne au moyen de la grâce d’un archange et de l’âme humaine. NOS âmes. Il va falloir du temps à nos âmes pour se reposer avant de refournir de l’énergie à cette chose. »

« Et pour la grâce d’archange ? Je suppose que les anges ne fourmillent pas sur Terre. Sinon, on en aurait croisé avant… Alors, un archange… »

Sam se tourna vers son moi passé et hocha la tête.

« Les êtres célestes sont un peu comme les démons. Ils ont besoin d’un véhicule humain pour parcourir la Terre. »

« Mais, contrairement aux démons, ils ont besoin de l’autorisation de l’hôte pour le posséder. » Intervint Dean.

« Il y a quatre archanges. Michel et Raphael sont hors d’atteinte dans le ciel et je préfère éviter de les convoquer. Lucifer est prisonnier. » Enuméra Sam.

« Reste l’archange Gabriel. » Murmura le jeune Sam.

Tout le monde sauf le Sam plus âgé se tourna vers lui, choqués par son ton révérencieux et impatient. Dean lança un regard curieux à son Sam qui rougit.

« C’est quoi ça ? »

« … j’avais l’habitude de prier Gabriel. » Souffla Sam.

« Tu te fiches de moi ! De tous les anges, tu as prié cette enflure ? »

«  Ca va ! N’en rajoute pas. »

Sam n’appréciait pas cette conversation. Il n’aimait pas l’idée d’aller trouver Gabriel. Surtout celui de cette époque ! C’était douloureux. Il n’était pas prêt à faire face à l’archange.

Bobby revint dans la conversation après un silence.

« Vous savez où trouver cet ange ? Apparemment, il est sur Terre. »

« Depuis un moment, en fait. Gabriel a quitté le paradis quelques temps après la naissance de l’humanité. Il ne possède pas un humain… Il s’est construis un corps. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Dean, surpris.

« C’est ce que j’ai conclu. Les véritables navires des archanges sont rares et facilement repérables. Gabriel ne voulait pas être retrouvé, donc, il ne pouvait pas posséder son vrai véhicule. »

« Ca a du sens. » Pensa Dean à voix haute.

« Très intéressant. Comment le trouver ? » Les coupa Bobby.

Sam grimaça. Ils étaient arrivés à la partie délicate. Aucun d’eux n’allait bien prendre la révélation.

« Gabriel est facile à trouver si on connait sa manière de procéder. » Maugréa Dean.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, Dean ? » Demanda le Sam de 2006.

« Gabriel joue toujours son rôle de messager. Il guide simplement les humain d’une manière différente… ou les punis s’ils sont irrécupérables selon lui. »

« Vas droit au but, Sam. » Ordonna Bobby.

« Gabriel est l’embrouilleur. » Déclara-t-il, abruptement.


	4. Chapter 4

Le silence avait perduré quelques temps, les jeunes passés étant sous le choc de la révélation, puis le trio du passé parlèrent, tous, en même temps.

« L’embrouilleur ? » S’exclama Bobby, sceptique.

« Cet enculé ! » Grogna Dean junior.

« C’est un archange ? »

La voix mi-mortifié, mi-émerveillé du jeune Sam attira, encore une fois, un regard surpris de l’ensemble des occupants. Dean se tourna vers son frère qui ne semblait même pas un peu surpris par les réactions de son jeune soit.

« Tu n’aurais pas quelque chose à partager avec le reste de la classe. »

« Non. » Déclara, fermement, Sam pour le plus grand soulagement de sa version passé, il en était certain.

Dean continua de l’examiner pendant un long moment avant de hocher la tête et de se tourner vers les trois autres.

« Bon, comme on va être coincé ensemble pour un moment, on va tâcher de rendre les choses plus simple. Vous serez Sammy et Deano et on sera Sam et Dean. Pas de discussion. »

Bien que Dean aurait voulu s’éloigner, le plus possible, de cette version d’eux, il savait qu’il n’y avait pas moyen que cela arrive. D’une part, ils les connaissaient bien. Ils ne les laisseraient pas hors de vue. Par prudence. Et puis, Sam et lui avaient besoin de leurs ressources.

Mais, bon sang ! Il n’aimait pas être là. Ca lui rappelait trop de souvenirs désagréables.

Sam glissa un regard prudent sur Dean puis il orienta son attention vers leurs jeunes versions.

« Quelle a été votre dernière affaire ? »

« On vient de finir un cas d’autoroute hantée. » Les informa Sammy.

Le visage de Sam s’assombrit considérablement. Dean retint une grimace. C’était quelques mois avant Madison. Encore un mauvais souvenir. Surtout pour Sam. Sam s’empara d’autorité de l’ordinateur de sa jeune version, maugréant qu’il allait chercher Gabriel.

« J’ai besoin d’air. » Bougonna Dean en filant hors de la chambre.

Sam vit, avec amusement, Deano et Sammy échanger un rapide regard avant que sa jeune version suive Dean hors de la pièce. Deano hésita puis, avec une expression gênée, fila vers le coin cuisine. Sam ricana et secoua la tête à l’attention de Bobby.

« On est si prévisible. »

Bobby rit légèrement aussi et s’installa au côté de Sam. Il laissa Sam tranquille quelques instants avant de murmurer.

« Alors 2012, hein ? Et vous êtes impliqués avec des anges, pas moins ? »

« Les choses sont devenues compliquées. On ne peut pas dire le contraire. »

« Depuis quand je suis devenu aussi abruti ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils à Deano qui s’était, finalement, assis à sa table, renfrogné à la porte d’entrée.

« Nous n’aimons pas les voyages dans le temps. Ça n’a jamais été une bonne expérience… Et à cette période de nos vies, quelque chose s’est passées qui nous a, tous les deux, profondément infectés. Nous n’aimons pas nous en rappeler. »

« Vous avez fait beaucoup de voyages dans le temps ? Et de quoi tu parles ? Qu’est-ce qu’il va se passer ? »

« Quatre voyages pour Dean et deux pour moi. Et, si tu veux bien, Deano, je préfère attendre que d’être certain que vous ne vous souveniez pas de tout cela pour vous parler des gros trucs. J’aimerai éviter de trop changer l’avenir. »

« Compréhensible. » Souligna Bobby avant que Deano ait pu protester.

A ce moment là, Sammy et Dean revinrent avec des provisions. Pour le plus grand soulagement de Sam, Dean semblait plus calme.

« Mauvaise nouvelle, Sammy. Tu es toujours un tueur-la-joie ! S’exclama aussitôt Deano.

Sammy se renfrogna tandis que Dean lançait un regard interrogateur à Sam, déjà replongé dans ses recherches.

« Je lui ai dit que nous attendrions d’avoir parler à Gabriel pour évoquer les grands évènements de nos vies. »

« Je suis d’accord avec Sam sur ce coup. Mais poser toujours vos questions. »

« Vous avez dit qu’un expert avait traduis les symboles du coffret. Est-ce que ce Cass est un ange ? » Demanda immédiatement Sammy.

« Ouai, Cass est un ange. Il fait parti de la famille, à présent. » Clarifia Dean.

Sam étouffa un rire à cet euphémisme, gagnant un regard acéré de Dean, mais ne releva pas les yeux de l’écran.

« J’ai toujours du mal à croire en ces anges. » Grogna Deano.

Dean fixa son double passé. Il ne pouvait pas croire en son manque d’ouverture d’esprit. S’il y avait une chose que la vie l’avait poussé à faire, c’était bien à s’ouvrir à toutes les possibilités.

« C’est pourtant vrai. Les anges sont simplement restés au ciel depuis des millénaires. »

« Et vous êtes amis avec ce Castiel ? Et le pauvre type qu’il possède ? »

Sam releva rapidement la tête, en alarme. Bon sang ! Dean était devenu aussi protecteur avec Cass qu’avec lui. Deano ne savait pas dans quoi il mettait les pieds en agressant Castiel ainsi. En effet, Dean se refrogna et fusilla son jeune lui du regard.

« Cass occupe un corps sans âme depuis longtemps déjà. Il a sacrifié beaucoup pour nous protéger, Sam et moi. Alors, la ferme ! »

« Vous protéger ? De quoi ? » Demanda Bobby en alarme.

Dean grimaça.

« C’est un des sujets à éviter. »

A sa grande surprise, personne n’insista. Mais ils posèrent questions sur questions. Et, bientôt, Dean se surprit à s’amuser alors qu’il évoquait certaines de leurs chasses. Celles qui n’avaient pas un rapport direct avec un sujet crucial.

Dean parla de la patte de lapin, du remake de contes. Il ricana en évoquant le polymorphe amateur de vieux films. Il fusilla son frère du regard lorsque Sam mit son grain de sel. Les fées et le mal des fantômes n’étaient pas ses meilleurs moments. Mais cela eut le mérite de détourner l’attention de leurs jeunes versions.

C’était un crève cœur de voir combien leur relation était facile et simple. Dean réalisait vraiment combien son séjour en enfer avait changé les choses entre eux. Pour le meilleur et le pire…

Sam s’étira en grognant au bout de quelques heures et décida d’aller prendre l’air avant de continuer.

Dean le suivit rapidement. Il s’installa, avec prudence, près de lui. Il hésita puis décida d’envoyer, pour un moment, ses principes à l’eau.

« Ca va ? »

« La situation est bizarre mais pas plus que certaines autres que nous avons vécues. » Répondit Sam.

Dean ronchonna presque. Il allait vraiment devoir mettre les pieds dans le plat, alors.

« Je veux parler de Gabriel. Ca va aller ? De le revoir, je veux dire. »

Sam se raidit, aussitôt, et coula un regard vers son ainé.

« Je ne suis pas idiot. Entre tes réactions et celles de Sammy, j’ai réalisé qu’il y avait quelque chose entre vous dont tu ne m’avais pas parlé. Je ne sais pas ce que c’est et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir… Je veux juste être certain que ça ira. »

Sam soupira profondément et resserra son emprise autour de sa bouteille.

« J’ai été attiré par Gabriel dès la première fois… Ca n’a jamais vraiment disparu. Au contraire. Malgré ce qu’il a fait. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu’il existait entre nous. Il n’y a jamais rien eu de concret… Je vais faire face. Ne t’inquiètes pas. »

Dean hocha la tête et suivit, sans mots, son petit frère quand celui-ci se leva pour reprendre le travail.

Il fallut encore deux heures pour que Sam trouve leur bonheur.

« Ecoutez ça ! » S’exclama Sam, avant de lire un article à voix haute.

_« La revanche du clown,_

_Hier dans la soirée, deux agents de police de la ville de Jasper ont été envoyés chez Johnny_ _Savanah, suite à des plaintes répétées des voisins. Des hurlements entrecoupés de rires auraient été signalés à plusieurs reprises._

_Arrivés sur les lieux, les agents ont eu le temps de voir un homme déguisé fuir et disparaitre rapidement sans laisser de traces._

_Le respecté directeur de la fondation le rire du clown a été trouvé ligoté, ensanglanté, au milieu de son salon._

_Toutefois, à la grande surprise des agents, Johnny Savanah ne tarda pas à se lancer dans une confession des plus choquantes._

_Il se révéla que le directeur de la fondation détournait l’argent des enfants malades pour son profit personnel… »_

« Ouai, Je crois qu’on a saisi. C’est de l’embrouilleur tout craché. » Marmonna Deano.

« Au moins, il ne l’a pas tué celui-là. »

« Le sort de sa victime dépend du crime. Ou de la personne, elle-même. Si Gabriel pense que la personne peut changer, alors elle survit. Après tout, l’ado au slow alien s’en est sorti indemne. » S’avança Sammy.

« Ca va, Sam ? » Demanda Dean en s’approchant.

Sam sursauta et claqua rapidement l’ordinateur fermé. Mais pas avant que Dean ait vu l’illustration qui accompagnait l’article. Un clown ! Dean partit d’un rire léger, ignorant le regard noir de son petit frère.


	5. Chapter 5

« J’ai été content de vous voir. C’est rassurant de voir que vous deux êtes toujours en vie dans six ans. »

Sam sourit avec une tristesse mal cachée et lui donna une rapide étreinte. Bobby retint un soupir. Les Winchester n’étaient pas bons pour garder un secret de lui. Ces Sam et Dean de l’avenir n’avaient pas pu cacher leur tristesse et leur malaise en sa présence. Bobby n’était pas un idiot. Un chasseur idiot ne survivait pas bien longtemps. Il avait compris ce que cela signifiait. Quelque part, entre maintenant et 2012, il allait mourir. Bobby ne s’était pas attardé sur cette pensée. Il s’était concentré sur les garçons et avait été rassuré par ce qu’il avait vu. Les chasseurs ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Et vu dans quoi les Winchester s’embarquaient, Bobby avait crains qu’ils ne lui survivent pas mais la preuve était là. Sam et Dean seraient toujours là, bien vivants, six ans dans l’avenir.

Bobby, cependant, ne désirait pas en savoir plus sur le futur. Aussi, lorsqu’un chasseur l’avait appelé pour lui demander de l’aide, il avait sauté sur l’occasion pour s’éloigner.

« Salut, vieil homme. » Le salua, calmement, Dean.

« Ouai. Vous deux, veillez sur vos jeunes versions. Ils sont un peu crétins. »

D’un peu plus loin, Sammy et Deano regardaient la scène, intrigués. Ils aimaient Bobby mais ils n’avaient pas atteins, de toute évidence, la même relation que leurs futurs entretenaient avec le garagiste.

« On est devenu très proches de Bobby. » Murmura Deano.

Sammy hocha la tête, bien que cela ne le surprenne pas. Il gardait de tendres souvenirs des séjours qu’il avait passé chez le chasseur étant enfant. Bobby n’avait pas hésité à les aider lorsqu’ils étaient venus le trouver. Découvrir que le chasseur faisait encore parti de leur vie d’ici quelques années n’était donc pas une surprise. C’était un nouvel aspect réconfortant pour l’avenir. Sammy trouvait dommage qu’ils ne se souviennent pas de tout cela par la suite.

Finalement, les adieux prirent fin de Bobby leur fit signe de loin avant de grimper dans sa camionnette. Leurs doubles du futur continuèrent de fixer le véhicule jusqu’à ce que Bobby disparaisse de leur vue. Sammy et Deano échangèrent un regard. Sans qu’ils aient à parler, ils avaient deviné qu’il y avait quelque chose d’énorme liée à Bobby. Bien sûr, il serait fou de croire que l’avenir était tout rose. Mais perdre Bobby… Ils avaient deviné que ce serait aussi douloureux de perdre Bobby que papa.

Face à eux, Dean donna un léger coup de poing dans l’épaule de Sam. Sammy et Deano reconnurent le geste pour ce qu’il était vraiment. Une tentative virile de réconfort. Il était bon de voir que certaines choses n’avaient pas changé. Dean était toujours aussi protecteur !

Dean et Sam se détournèrent, enfin, puis revinrent vers eux, le visage vierge. Deano frissonna un peu. Cela ne le surprenait pas de sa part. Il avait toujours réagi de cette manière mais voir Sam le faire était perturbant. Sammy ne savait pas cacher ses émotions. Deano craignait de découvrir le pourquoi de ce changement.

 Dean claqua des mains avec un large sourire.

« Bon, en route pour Jasper ! Où est Bébé ? »

Sammy grimaça alors que son frère fronçait les sourcils. Le regard de Sam effectua un va et vient entre les deux Dean puis il se détourna rapidement en masquant un rire derrière une quinte de toux. Sammy l’enviait de voir le côté comique de la situation… Lui voyait, surtout, la situation potentiellement explosive. Deux versions de Dean, face à face, avec un même attachement excessif pour la voiture. La suite ne pouvait pas être bonne.

Deano fronça les sourcils avec un agacement à peine camouflé.

« Pourquoi tu voudrais savoir ça ? » Demanda Deano, les yeux plissés.

« Pour conduire Bébé, tiens ! »

Sammy croisa le regarda de son double qui se retenait, visiblement, de rire.

« Tu ne vas pas conduire Bébé ! »

Dean se renfrogna à son tour et se gonfla comme un coq indigné. Sammy soupira et rejoignit sa future version qui s’était appuyé contre l’impala, déjà prêt pour le spectacle. Et, en effet, les deux Dean commencèrent rapidement une dispute.

*

Il ne boudait pas. Non, Dean Winchester ne boudait pas ! Il fusilla sa jeune version du regard qui se tenait, avec contentement, derrière le volant. « Mon époque, ma voiture. » grogna-t-il mentalement par pure dérision. Et le voilà relégué à l’arrière avec Sam. Son petit frère avait ris pendant une demi-heure après sa dispute avec son moi passé. Bien sûr que Sam avait profité du spectacle ! Il n’avait rien fait pour aider, non plus.

Dean glissa un regard vers son frère. Il le trouvait trop silencieux depuis une heure. Dean se redressa lorsqu’il le trouva en train de fixer le vieux jouet coincé dans le cendrier de sa portière.

« Eh Sam ! Qu’est-ce que ce vieux soldat a d’intéressant ? »

Sa première intervention depuis deux heures attira l’attention de leurs versions passées et fit sursauter Sam.

Sam lui donna un long regard où Dean pouvait voir de l’hésitation. Finalement, il donna un haussement d’épaule et répondit :

« C’est ce qui m’a permis de reprendre le contrôle. Ce jour là. »

Dean déglutit.

Il savait que Sam mesurait ses mots en raison de leur double aux aguets. Ils s’étaient mis d’accord pour éviter de donner des informations capitales. Du moins jusqu’à ce que Gabriel leur ait confirmé cette histoire de blocage de souvenirs. Toutefois, ils se connaissaient. Ils savaient que ces deux là seraient à l’affût de toutes informations.

Mais, pour le moment, Sammy et Deano étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Dean avait, tout de suite, saisis de ce dont Sam parlait. Ils n’avaient pas parlé de ce jour en profondeur. Dean n’avait jamais osé l’évoquer. Et encore moins poser des questions. Et, pourtant, il voulait le demander.

Il voulait savoir comment Sam avait réussi l’impossible ? Comment avait-il repoussé Lucifer, un des êtres les plus puissants jamais créés, et repris le contrôle de son corps.

Dean déglutit encore, conscient que leurs versions passées avaient été interpellées par le caractère sérieux de ce début de conversation.

« Ce jouet ? »

Sam sourit simplement et effleura le dit jouet du bout des doigts. Il regarda, un instant, vers l’avant de l’impala.

« Son regard est tombé sur lui. Par hasard. J’ai… j’ai juste eu des flash-back. »

« Des flash-back ? » Demanda Dean, la gorge nouée.

« Des souvenirs… de nous deux, essentiellement. » Déclara Sam sur un soulèvement d’épaule.

Dean retint une grimace à cette discussion dangereusement sentimentale. Son moi passé ne la retint pas, lui. Les deux Sam affichèrent, alors, le même sourire.

« Quoi qu’il en soit, ça m’a permis de reprendre le contrôle. » acheva de Sam.

« De quoi vous parlez au juste ? » Les interrogea Deano.

« De possession. » Déclarèrent Sam et Dean d’une même voix.

« J’y crois pas ! On le fait encore. » Souffla Sammy.

Deano ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, certainement au sujet de la possession, mais un regard de Sammy le réduisit au silence. Il fronça les sourcils mais un regard sur leurs deux visiteurs l’encouragea à se taire. Il monta un peu plus le son de la radio et le reste du trajet se déroula en silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Ils étaient arrivés trois heures plus tard à Jasper. Et, à vrai dire, c’était un soulagement pour tout le monde. Deano s’était chargé de faire les réservations au grand déplaisir de Dean lorsqu’il l’avait appris. Deano n’avait réservé qu’une chambre. Sam n’en avait été que légèrement surpris. Il connaissait Dean (ou Deano) mieux que personne. Si quelque chose risquait de menacer sa famille, Dean (quel que soit son âge), s’il ne pouvait pas la tuer, ne garderait pas la menace potentielle hors de vue. Pas avant qu’il ne soit certain que la menace ait été écartée. D’une façon ou d’une autre…

Après le confinement de la voiture, Dean n’appréciait pas de devoir partager une chambre d’hôtel avec leurs jeunes versions. Deano laissa tomber son sac sur le lit au plus près de la porte avec un sourire pleins d’entrains. Les trois autres le suivirent à pas plus mesurés.

« Oh, allez ! Ne faites pas cette tête ! »

« Deux chambres ! C’était trop demander ? »

« Non mais tu me connais ? Tu es moi ! Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne vous laisse pas hors de vue. »

Dean pinça les lèvres, furieux, mais conscient de la vérité. Il s’effondre dans le second lit et Sammy, rassuré par l’accalmie, s’installa à la table avec son ordinateur. Dean se tourna vers Sam qui déposait le sac qui contenait les maigres possessions qu’ils avaient acheté après leur arrivée dans le passé.

« Je vais chercher l’huile sainte. Par chance, il y a une petite boutique qui en vend en ville. »

Dean opina tandis que Sam quittait, déjà, la pièce. Deano se redressa, aussitôt. Il fixa, quelques instants, la porte close puis se tourna vers sa version plus âgée.

« Depuis quand Sam est comme ça ? »

Dean fronça les sourcils, interrogateur, et vit, du coin de l’œil, Sammy lever les yeux de son écran, fugitivement.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Il est si indépendant ! »

« Sam a toujours été indépendant et débrouillard. Sammy l’est. »

Dean vit l’ancienne version de son frère baisser les yeux avec un sourire. Deano n’en démordit pas, cependant. Il reprit rapidement.

« Pas à ce point ! Sam est si renfermé… Il a tellement changé. »

C’était vrai. Dean ne l’avait pas pleinement réalisé jusqu’à ce que ces deux versions de son frère se côtoient. Il soupira. La conversation prenait encore une direction qu’il aurait préféré éviter. Et Sam n’était pas là pour l’aider.

« Sam et moi avons été séparés quelques temps… Il a dû se débrouiller tout seul. Et il s’est épanoui si on peut dire. »

Deano fronça les sourcils à l’évocation de la séparation et les yeux de Sammy réapparurent, curieux.

« Quand on s’est retrouvé, j’ai refusé d’accepter les changements. Ca aurait pu être pour le pire. J’étais un crétin à l’époque ! »

« Eh ! »

Un coin des lèvres de Dean se souleva à l’exclamation de Deano alors que Sammy abaissait encore les yeux pour masquer un sourire qui en disait long.

Deano serra les dents puis, les yeux au plafond, il demanda à son autre lui de nouvelles histoires de chasses.

« … et là, je vois Ghandi ! De toutes les personnes ! Ghandi accroché à Sam comme un singe ! »

Sam se figea momentanément à la vocifération de Dean qui fut rapidement suivi par le rire de Deano. Il ferma calmement la porte derrière lui, attirant l’attention de chaque personne de la pièce. Sammy portait une expression mitigée en réaction à l’histoire de Dean.

« Sam ! » L’accueillit Dean, nullement gêné.

« Dean. Est-ce que tu parlais du dieu païen qui t’a laminé sous la forme de Paris Hilton ? »

Il sourit large lorsque les deux Dean se renfrognèrent tandis que son jeune lui éclatait de rire.

« C’est un coup bas. » Maugréa Dean.

« Oui… Eh bien, toutes les histoires ont deux versions… Quoi qu’il en soit, j’ai l’huile. Et j’ai repéré un entrepôt abandonné. »

« C’est parfait ! Bon, Sam et moi, on prépare le piège. Vous, vous n’aurez qu’à trainer en ville. Surtout autour des points de ventes de sucreries. »

« C’est tout ? » S’étonna Sam.

« A la seconde où il va vous repérer, il sera comme un chewing-gum à votre chaussure. Il ne vous lâchera pas. » Expliqua Dean.

« Donnez-vous une heure. Attirez-le et on se chargera du reste. » Acheva Sam.

Deano s’agita, mal à l’aise avec ce plan. Il n’aimait pas jouer les appâts.

« Comment on peut le repérer ? »

« Gabriel aime les choses sucrés. C’est vraiment la seule chose qui le trahit… Sam est celui qui le connait mieux. »

Sam pinça les lèvres comme tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Je ne pourrais pas le repérer plus facilement que vous. » Nia-t-il aussitôt.

En vérité, Sam pensait pouvoir le faire maintenant… en quelque sorte. Il ne pouvait pas l’expliquer, toutefois. Aussi, préférait-il le nier. Dean lui donna un regard dubitatif mais ne releva pas. Deano et Sammy ne remarquèrent rien.

« A quoi va nous servir cette huile ? » Demanda, soudain, Sammy.

« L’huile sacrée est le piège à démon des anges. Quand elle est enflammée, l’huile sacrée garde les êtres célestes enfermés. » Développa Dean.

Quand Dean vit les regards surpris et attentifs de Deano et Sammy, il se demanda quand, exactement, ce genre de choses avait cessé de le surprendre. Sam et lui en avait déjà tant vue qu’ils n’étaient plus surpris par grand-chose. Surtout pas par les différentes stratégies défensives. Sammy et Deano avaient encore tellement à apprendre !

« C’est le seul moyen pour obliger Gabriel à nous écouter et à nous aider. Si on ne fait pas ça, il prendra la poudre d’escampette avant que nous ayons terminé. »

*

« Je n’aime toujours pas ce plan ? » Ronchonna Deano alors qu’il déambulait dans la rue.

Sammy souffla. Son frère n’avait pas cessé de se plaindre de leurs futurs sois. Heureusement, il avait eu la présence d’esprit de le faire à mots couverts au cas où l’embrouilleur-archange les observait. Ce qui pouvait être vraiment le cas. Sammy, depuis une vingtaine de minutes, ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l’impression d’être observé.

« Allons encore vérifier cet entrepôt abandonné. » Suggéra Sammy.

Dean examina Sammy puis regarda sa montre. Il hocha la tête et prit la direction du piège en portant un beignet à sa bouche.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent sur place, les lieux semblaient vides et le piège était habillement dissimulé. S’ils n’avaient pas su, exactement, où leurs doubles comptaient l’installer, ils n’auraient pas su comment manœuvrer. Ils étaient devenus vraiment doués, songea Sammy. Mais si l’embrouilleur était vraiment un archange, une des plus puissantes créatures au monde, comment comptaient-ils le surprendre ? Gabriel devait les avoir repérés, eux aussi, s’il les surveillait vraiment. Il aura flairé le piège.

« Tiens, tiens ! Samish et Deano ! Je ne pensais pas vous revoir. »

La voix espiègle et légère fit sursauter les deux frères qui se retournèrent vivement. Une figure familière se trouvait, effectivement, derrière eux. Deano ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que ce type, court sur pattes, était un archange. Il avait déjà eu du mal à le voir comme un embrouilleur… Alors un soldat de Dieu ! Il se reprit rapidement et sourit, narquois, à son interlocuteur.

« Ils avaient dis que tu ne pourrais pas t’empêcher de venir jouer avec nous. »

«  _Ils_? Des nouveaux copains vous ont parlé de mon humble personne ? Qui ? » Demanda l’archange caché en portant une sucette à sa bouche.

« Nous. » Déclara une voix au-dessus de leur trio.

Ils relevèrent la tête pour découvrir Dean et Sam sur une passerelle bancale. Dean salua aimablement un embrouilleur stupéfait et lâcha un paquet d’allumettes enflammées sur le cercle d’huile sacrée… au centre de lequel se tenait Gabriel.


	7. Chapter 7

Ca ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Alors que les mystérieux jumeaux des Winchester descendaient les rejoindre, il testa sa prison. C’était bien de l’huile sacrée ! Comment ces crétins avaient-ils eu même connaissance de l’élément ? Il restait à espérer que ce n’était qu’un hasard. Qu’ils n’avaient pas utilisé cette fichue chose dans le but. Gabriel se tourna, donc, vers les Winchester qui l’avaient conduis jusqu’ici.

« Alors, mes petits agneaux. Si j’ai bien compris, vous voulez me parler. Vous savez que ces petites flammèches ne vont pas m’arrêter. »

Une étincelle de doutes passa dans les yeux des deux frères. Gabriel le remarqua avec intérêt alors qu’il dégustait sa friandise. Donc, ces deux là n’étaient pas les instigateurs de ce plan… et n’avaient aucune idée de ce qu’il était vraiment. Ce qui le fit s’interroger un peu plus sur la copie des deux chasseurs. Il était clair que c’était eux les cerveaux du plan. Ces deux là attendaient visiblement que leurs copies prennent les choses en mains. Autant profiter de leur absence momentanée pour obtenir le plus d’informations possibles.

« Autant vous avouer ! Je ne suis pour rien à propos de vos photocopies. Bien que je trouve l’idée de deux Samsquash intéressante. »

Gabriel haussa un sourcil lorsque le jeune Winchester rougit et que son frère écarquilla les yeux, comme surpris. Ce n’était pas les réactions que Gabriel avait prévu. Ces chasseurs avaient déjà eu à faire à lui. Ils savaient à quoi s’attendre de sa part… Alors pourquoi ces réactions ?

« Autant que Sam puisse apprécier l’illusion, tu laisses tomber. »

Gabriel se tourna vers cette étrange version de Deano à temps pour voir l’autre Sam le fusiller du regard.

« Oh ! Deano, Samish ! Ces versions de vous sont beaucoup plus sexy ! J’aimerai connaitre leur créateur. »

« Ne me fais pas vomir ! » Clamèrent les deux Dean.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil, encore pris par surprise. Autre Sam se frotta les tempes alors que son frère reprenait en maugréant.

« J’ai assez attendu. Dites moi ce que vous me voulez ou je file à l’instant ! »

Autre Sam se tourna vers Gabriel, narquois.

« Tu es coincé, Gabriel. Alors, laisses tomber l’arrogance. »

Gabriel sentit un frisson le parcourir à l’utilisation de son vrai nom et accorda une véritable attention sur ceux qu’il avait pris pour de simples copies. Ce n’est que cette fois qu’il repéra ce qui les avait cachés de lui. Des sceaux énochiens ! Sur leur cage thoracique ! Ils avaient été en contact avec des anges.

« On va faire les choses aux plus simples. Je suis Sam Winchester et c’est mon frère, Dean. On vient de 2012. » Expliqua Sam sans le quitter des yeux.

« C’est très captivant. Mais qu’est-ce que cela à avoir avec moi, l’embrouilleur Loki, et ce Gabriel. »

Dean grogna et s’approcha un peu plus.

« Je n’ai pas la patience pour tes conneries. J’ai été trop longtemps ici déjà. Tu vas nous ramener. »

« Dean ! Laisses moi gérer ça. » Ordonna Sam.

Dean fusilla Gabriel du regard mais s’éloigna pour se poster, farouchement, près de Deano et Sammy.

Gabriel garda les yeux sur Sam qui avait croisé les bras devant lui, comme pour conjurer sa propre impatience. Hum ! Oui, vraiment appétissant !

« Nous savons la vérité, Gabriel. Nous avons rencontré tes frères ainés, déjà. »

Gabriel se crispa et sa panique menaça d’échapper à son contrôle. Ces deux là n’étaient pas beaucoup plus âgés. C’était trop tôt ! Il ne pouvait pas…

« Ils sont encore en vie. Tous les deux. » Intervint, rapidement, Sam comme s’il savait par quoi passait Gabriel.

Sam l’étudiait avec attention et pesait, avec soin, tous ses mots comme s’il ne voulait pas perturber le cours du temps.

« Dean et moi avons réussi à empêcher le Grand Evènement. Ils sont, tous les deux, en vie. Chez Lucifer. »

Gabriel cligna des yeux, ahuri. Les Winchester avaient réussi à empêcher l’apocalypse ? Lucifer et Michel semblaient être en vie. Hors de portée dans la Cage. Incroyable !

« Gabriel… Si tu veux que cela reste ainsi, tu dois nous aider à retourner dans notre temps. »

« Qui vous a aidé ? »

« Quoi ? » S’étonna Sam, décontenancé.

« Vous avez des sceaux énochiens gravés sur les os. Je veux savoir quel ange a été assez fou pour prendre votre parti. »

Un halètement surpris attira son attention vers le trio en retrait. Les deux jeunes avaient une discussion animée avec le vieux Dean Winchester. Certainement au sujet des protections. Le regard de Sammy allait entre les deux Dean et eux.

« C’est Castiel. » Répondit, finalement, Sam.

Cela surprit Gabriel. Apparemment, il allait beaucoup l’être.

« Cassi ? L’oisillon a qui j’ai appris à voler ? »

Dean éclata d’un rire brouillant et se soutint à l’épaule de sa jeune version.

« Oh ! C’est riche ! Castiel a appris à voler avec toi et Sam t’a prié pratiquement toute sa vie. »

« Dean ! » Braillèrent les deux Sam, épouvantablement gênés.

Gabriel sourit simplement. Intéressé par cette révélation. Il avait mis la réception de prières en veille depuis son départ du ciel. Il n’avait eu aucune idée que Sam Winchester, entre toutes les personnes, puisse être croyant.

Gabriel décida d’être magnanime envers Sam et de ne pas amplifier sa gêne.

« Comment êtes vous arrivés ici ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sam dévoila un objet que Gabriel n’avait pas vu depuis des millénaires au moins.

« Hum. Intéressant. Vous connaissez votre héritage. »

Sam glissa un regard vers Deano et Sammy qui s’étaient aussitôt approchés, intrigués.

« Notre héritage ? Quel héritage ? » L’interrogea Sammy.

« Vous êtres les héritiers d’un homme de lettres. Votre grand-père faisait partis d’une société secrète qui recueillait toutes informations sur le surnaturel. Je leur ai confié le coffret. La branche américaine est sensé avoir disparue alors je me demandais comment vos versions adultes ont découvert leur base. »

Les jeunes Sam et Dean se renfrognèrent à l’appellation tandis que leurs versions plus âgées se contentaient de lever les yeux au ciel, blasées apparemment.

« De quel grand-père, tu parles ? » Exigea Deano, un brin hostile.

« Il parle Henry Winchester. Il a fait un voyage dans le temps. Il est mort pour nous protéger et nous a confier la clé du bunker. Mais ce n’est pas la question. » Répliqua Dean.

Gabriel resta un instant silencieux pour donner le temps à tous ces humains de se calmer et reprit :

« Pourquoi n’avez-vous pas expliqué ces choses essentielles à vos petits vous ? » Sollicita Gabriel en souriant large à l’assombrissement de Deano et Sammy.

« Par prudence. Castiel nous a dit que leurs souvenirs seraient bloqués mais… »

Sam haussa les épaules.

« Ouai. Je comprends la prudence. Pas de soucis, cependant. Les souvenirs seront bloqués. Pour vous deux, c’est déjà arrivé après tout. Vous obtiendrez vos souvenirs à votre retour»

« Bon, maintenant, peut-on savoir quand est-ce que tu nous ramènes ? » Dean revint dans la conversation.

Gabriel laissa son regard aller et venir entre les Winchester plus âgés.

« Ca ne vas pas être aussi simple. Je dois recharger le coffret à petites doses. Dans le cas contraire, les conséquences seraient désagréables. »

« A quel point ? » L’interrogea Sammy.

« Si je le rechargeais d’un coup, cela ferait sauter la moitié du pays. »

« Ah… On va éviter de faire ça, alors. »

Gabriel sourit pleinement à Sammy qui vira cramoisi sous le regard ahuri de son frère. Les deux versions.

« Et puis, il faut compter le temps dont vos âmes ont besoin pour se ressourcer. Et dans l’état où elles sont, surtout celle de Sam, il faudra compter sur plusieurs semaines avant que vous puissiez repartir. »

« Oh là, pause ! L’état de nos âmes… Qu’est-ce qu’elles ont ? Et pourquoi surtout celle de Sam ? » S’écria Deano.

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard, affolés. Ce n’était pas un sujet qu’ils avaient pensé aborder. Gabriel croisa les bras, lui aussi intéressé par approfondir le sujet. Dean finit par lâcher :

« On a, tous les deux, passés du temps en enfer. »

« Quoi ! »

Les deux contemporains de cette ligne de temps pâlirent tandis que Gabriel échappait un soupir, le regard spécifiquement sur Sam. Il avait compris que Sam avait passé du temps dans la Cage. C’était la seule explication pour l’état de son âme.

« Bon, les garçons. On dirait que vous êtes coincés avec moi pour quelques temps. Alors faites moi sortir de là. »

Deano et Sammy semblèrent méfiants mais les deux autres hésitèrent à peine à soulever deux sauts. Bientôt, Gabriel fut libre. Il se frotta les mains et s’exclama :

« Alors, les Winchester, qu’est-ce qu’on va faire de beau ? »


	8. Chapter 8

Sans surprise, Gabriel avait refusé de séjourner dans un de leurs hôtels habituels. Il les avait rapidement transporté dans un lieu plus à sa convenance. Un chalet avec assez de chambres pour tous les accueillir. A une dizaine de minutes d’un village montagnard. Quand il leur avait annoncé son attention, Deano avait grogné pour la forme mais, au fond, comme toutes les autres versions Winchester, il avait vu, là, l’occasion de prendre des vacances.

Gabriel trouvait la situation intéressante et profitait d’observer les Winchester. Il avait encore du mal à croire en l’avenir que les Winchester lui avait rapidement dépeins.

Gabriel ne tint pas compte des jurons colorés que lâchaient les deux Dean Winchester. Il se laissa tomber dans le sofa confortable et mit les pieds sur la table. Les deux Sam étudiaient avec un certain calme leur nouvel environnement.

« On est où là ? Et j’espère que tu n’as pas abandonné ma voiture. »

« Relaxes, Deano ! Ta petite amie est garée devant. Et on est dans les alpes françaises. »

« On est en France ! » S’exclama Sammy tandis que son frère restait bouche bée.

Pas de réactions chez la paire de 2012. Apparemment, ils avaient visité des lieux plus exotiques.

« Ouai. Maintenant que nous sommes bien installées et que nous sommes clairs avec cette histoire de mémoires. J’aimerai des explications détaillées.

Cela attira immédiatement l’attention de Sammy et Deano. Bien sûr, ils étaient aussi intéressés par l’avenir que Gabriel.

« Allez y poser vos questions. » Soupira Sam.

« Comment on s’est retrouvé en enfer ? » Demanda Sammy, toujours terre à terre.

Dean soupira. Il aurait voulu envoyer balader leurs interrogateurs mais il savait que ce n’était pas une option. De toute façon, ils étaient la preuve vivante que cette histoire de blocage de souvenirs était vraie. Sam et lui ne se rappelaient rien de ces évènements.

« Sam est mort. J’ai vendu mon âme pour le ramener à la vie. On m’a donné un an. »

Tout le monde accusa difficilement le coup. Deano regardait entre les deux versions de Sam, pâle comme un linge.

« Quand… Dans combien de temps pour Sam ? »

Dean se retrouva incapable de le dire à voix haute. Ce souvenir le hantait toujours. Le corps mou de Sam dans ses bras, puis immobile… il ne pouvait toujours pas en parler. Ce fut donc Sam qui se chargea de répondre.

« Bientôt… Quelques mois. »

Deano agrippa l’épaule de Sammy et la serra à lui faire mal. Sam glissa un regard vers Gabriel dont l’agitation était certainement pour d’autres raisons. Il devait déjà faire ses suppositions.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’on a donné qu’un an à Dean ? Habituellement c’est dix, non ? »

Sam souffla à la question de son jeune lui. Bien sûr, c’était tout lui ça ! Il posait toutes les questions pertinentes. Il glissa un autre regard avec Dean et Gabriel.

« Il se trouve que l’enfer et le ciel avaient des plans pour nous. Ils avaient besoin de Dean en enfer. Le plus tôt possible. »

« Quels plans ? » Marmonna Deano.

« Désolé de vous l’apprendre mais on est les véhicules de deux culs plumeux d’archanges. » Intervint Dean, s’attirant un regard noir de Gabriel.

« Qu’est-ce que ça implique, exactement ? » Tenta de modérer Sammy.

« Les archanges évoqués par Dean sont Lucifer et Michel. » Déclara Sam avec hésitation.

« Mais... Dans la Bible… Si ces deux là étaient en présence… C’est l’apocalypse ça ! »

Deano écarquilla les yeux et Gabriel se redressa sensiblement.

« C’est ça. L’apocalypse. Lucifer s’est échappé de sa prison et Lucifer et Michel se sont retrouvés pour se battre. » Amorça Dean.

« Oh là ! Pause ! Comment les archanges se sont retrouvés dans nos corps ? Les anges n’ont pas besoin de l’autorisation de leurs hôtes ? » S’exclama Deano.

Sam grogna. Les explications étaient compliquées. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire. Et c’était tellement éprouvant… Dean soupira et continua, enfin.

« Oui, les anges ont besoin de l’autorisation… Mais Lucifer et Michel l’ont eu… Bon sang, c’est compliqué ! Gabriel a fini par sortir de son trou et nous a dis comment remettre Lucifer dans sa cage. »

« J’ai fait ça ? Pourquoi ? » S’exclama l’archange en question.

Dean hésita, son regard glissa sur Sam. Depuis que Sam a fait son presque aveux au sujet de Gabriel, Dean avait réévalué les évènements. Il en était venu à supposer que Gabriel avait changé d’avis en parti à cause de Sam. Il ne dit rien à ce sujet. Pour l’instant, en tous cas.

« On ne sait pas vraiment… mais tu nous as dis comment rouvrir la cage. Mais le seul moyen pour y remettre Lucifer… »

« C’était de lui dire « oui » et de sauter. » Acheva Gabriel. « Mais c’est impossible pour un humain de reprendre le contrôle. »

« Eh bien, Sam l’a fait ! » Répliqua Dean avec une note de fierté.

Sam leva les yeux mais on voyait bien que la déclaration le touchait.

« Donc, c’est comme ça que l’apocalypse a été arrêtée. » Souffla Gabriel. « Mais vous avez dit que Michel était avec lui. Comment… »

« Michel a trouvé un autre  véhicule. » Clarifia Dean sans s’avancer davantage.

« Donc, c’est comme ça que Sam s’est retrouvé en enfer… Comment il en est sorti ? » Murmura Deano.

« Castiel a participé. » Dit prudemment Dean.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Gabriel savait que beaucoup de choses étaient laissées de côté mais il laissa couler. Il y avait trop de tensions, cependant. Trop de sérieux ! Alors, il fit ce qu’il faut pour détendre l’atmosphère. Il fit semblant de se pâmer, le regard sur Sam Winchester de 2012.

« Oh, Sam ! Mon héros ! »

Sam vira cramoisi et se leva précipitamment, des excuses pitoyables s’échappaient de sa bouche. En quelques secondes, il était hors du chalet.

« Oh là ! Est-ce que j’ai dis quelque chose ? » Demanda Gabriel, perplexe.

Dean quitta la porte close des yeux et se heurta aux regards interrogateurs des autres.

« Ah… euh… Je crois qu’il pourrait y avoir eu quelque chose entre vous deux. Ou au moins, les prémices. »

« Qu’est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » Murmura Sammy avec gêne.

« Sam me l’a avoué… Et puis, Gabriel… On t’a rencontré quatre fois et tu as toujours mis l’accent sur Sam. Surtout à tv-land. »

« Excuses-moi ! Tv-land ? » Répéta Deano.

« Gabriel nous a envoyé dans un univers de poche où on devait jouer des personnes de la télévision. »

Gabriel ricana à sa bonne idée et, pour sa plus grande joie, Deano demanda des détails. Oui, il était vraiment intrigué. En quoi cette blague était révélatrice d’une possible relation entre Sam et lui ?

« Qu’est-ce que Gabriel a fait à Sam pour te faire dire qu’il nourrissait un intérêt pour lui ? » Interrogea Deano.

Sammy s’agita, mal à l’aise avec le tour que prenait la conversation. Dean eut un grand sourire qui annonçait de grands moments.

« Je vous dis les plus notables. Série hospitalière : Sam recevait toutes les gifles ; Jeu télévisé : Sam a perdu au casse-noisette… »

« Non ! » Clama aussitôt Deano tandis que Sammy grimaçait, devinant les implications du nom du jeu.

« Et si ! Un coup au Sud. Oh ! La publicité ! Je crois que c’est ma préférée ! Gabriel a donné l’herpès à Sam ! »

Les deux Dean hurlèrent de rires et Sammy vira, de nouveau, au cramoisi. Gabriel resta étrangement silencieux, d’un sérieux hors caractère.

« Et puis quand il a transformé Sam en Impala-k-2000, il a complimenté ses jantes. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ces tours montrent un intérêt. » Grogna Sammy au milieu des rires de ses frères.

« Oh aller, Sammy ! Gabriel agissait comme ces gamins qui tirent les couettes des filles et soulèvent leurs jupes pour montrer leur intérêt. » Déclara, inutilement, Deano.

Sammy laissa son regard s’attarder sur Gabriel pour découvrir que celui-ci l’observait attentivement. Il rougit violement lorsqu’il croisa le regard de l’archange et fila loin de lui. Gabriel eut un sourire lent. Hum, les choses s’annonçaient plus intéressantes que prévues.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel laissa passer quelques jours. Surtout pour laisser à ses compagnons le temps de prendre des marques. De prendre certaines habitudes. C’était amusant à regarder. Gabriel avait réalisé combien les deux Winchester avaient changé les plus jeunes versions, aussi, avaient vite noté les changements.

Sammy Winchester était tombé amoureux de la bibliothèque et il avait été charmé par la qualité du wifi. Il profitait de l’opportunité pour élargir ses connaissances. En particulier sur les anges. Personne ne s’était risqué à en souligner l’inutilité depuis que Deano avait essayé. Du coin cuisine où il était en train de préparer un repas quelconque, Dean avait ricané à la réplique irrité de Sammy.

Gabriel était curieux des occupations de Dean. Il se plaisait à préparer les repas (qui se révélaient délicieux) et se prélassait devant la télévision la plupart du temps. C’était surprenant combien les deux Dean étaient différents. Le chasseur avait appris la patience au fil des ans. Le Dean de ce temps de cette époque pouvait passer quelque temps devant un programme mais, très vite, son énergie refoulée le forçait à trouver une activité plus dynamique. Il faisait beaucoup usage de la salle de tirs et d’entrainement.

Dean était plus posé que son « moi » passé, même si il lui arrivait de le rejoindre.

Sam, enfin, commençait et finissait sa journée par une course à pied. A la surprise des jeunes versions, Dean leur avait simplement dit que c’était une des dernières résolutions de Sam.

Gabriel avait deviné qu’il y avait encore toute une histoire derrière cette nouvelle habitude.

Sam partageait, ensuite, son temps entre la recherche, la lecture et l’entrainement.

Mais, c’était leurs caractères qui étaient révélateurs de leurs changements. Ils avaient beaucoup évolué. Et chacun des habitants du chalet avait pu le remarquer.

Quoiqu’il en soit, Gabriel avait observé les Winchester et attendait le moment idéal pour coincer Sam. Ce qui n’était pas une mince affaire. Il était devenu assez évident que Sam Winchester faisait de son mieux pour éviter Gabriel. Sam veillait toujours à ce qu’ils soient en présence d’une tiers personne. Mais Gabriel était un maitre de la patience. Il saurait attendre.

D’ailleurs, le moment était, peut-être, arrivé. Sam s’était éclipsé pour sa dernière course à pieds avant de se coucher. Habituellement, son frère attendait son retour pour se glisser au lit… Mais, aujourd’hui Dean avait filé se coucher sans attendre. Apparemment, l’ainé des Winchester était tranquillisé par les lieux. Il était confiant en la sécurité du chalet et de ses environs. Peut-être un peu en Gabriel, aussi. Quoiqu’il en soit, Dean se sentait assez bien pour aller se coucher avant le retour de Sam. Les deux autres l’avaient suivi une dizaine de minutes plus tard. D’où la chance de Gabriel ! Sam allait revenir avec pour seule compagnie l’archange qu’il voulait fuir. Cependant, Gabriel ne laisserait pas Sam s’esquiver encore.

Gabriel voulait avoir cette conversation avec Sam Winchester. Il voulait savoir s’il y avait vraiment eu quelque chose entre eux dans son futur. Et si oui, quoi exactement…

Gabriel savait que la possibilité était réelle. Il s’était sentit attiré par Sammy Winchester à l’instant où il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Et si, à l’avenir, il avait eu l’occasion de passer plus de temps avec l’humain, Gabriel ne doutait pas qu’il puisse être tombé plus profondément. Alors, oui, la possibilité qu’un sentiment profond puisse exister entre eux était bien réelle, selon Gabriel. Il en voulait juste la confirmation… ou le contraire.

Gabriel sortit de ses réflexions lorsque la porte s’ouvrit et se referma. Gabriel cacha son sourire derrière une bouchée de crêpe, noyée de sirop, lorsque Sam se figea net. Une légère panique s’inscrivit sur les traits de Sam alors qu’il prenait l’ampleur de la situation. Du fait qu’il était seul avec Gabriel.

« Gabriel… Où sont les autres ? »

Le ton du Winchester était prudent, ce qui agrandit le sourire de l’archange. Sam dû deviner son erreur parce qu’il poussa un soupir agacé. Il esquissa un geste pour monter à l’étage et s’éloigner, ainsi de Gabriel.

« Ah, ah ! » Protesta Gabriel avant de propulser Sam sur la chaise face à lui. « Je veux parler. »

Cloué sur sa chaise par la force angélique de Gabriel, Sam fusilla celui-ci du regard.

« De quoi ? »

« Dean a laissé entendre certaines choses. A notre propos… ou plutôt au sujet de toi et mon futur moi. »

La réalisation passa dans les yeux de Sam et sa panique s’accentua légèrement. Il sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de prendre une décision.

« Il n’y a rien à dire Gabriel. » Capitula Sam. « Il ne s’est rien passé entre nous. »

« Mais il y a quelque chose. »

Sam évita un peu son regard puis haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être. Mais on n’a jamais rien fait pour l’explorer. »

Gabriel étudia Sam en silence.

« Merci pour cette agréable conversation, Sam Winchester. »

Sam fronça les sourcils, surpris.

« C’est tout ? Ca ne te ressemble pas. »

Gabriel offrit un large sourire plein de promesses au chasseur.

« Oh mais je n’ai pas dit que j’en avais fini. »


	10. Chapter 10

Les lieux étaient calmes. Pour le moment, il n’y avait que Dean, Sam et Gabriel dans le salon. Les deux autres étaient encore à l’étage.

« Allez, les gars. Faites moi voir ce nouveau joujou. »

Sam leva un peu les yeux au ciel et remit le coffret à Gabriel. L’archange l’étudia un moment en silence. Des souvenirs mal venus revenaient à la surface. Du paradis avant la chute de Lucifer, des disputes incessantes entre ses frères et, finalement, de son départ. De sa fuite. Il effleura le symbole de son frère, près du sien. Il avait ressenti la colère de son frère lorsque celui-ci avait finalement réalisé la disparition de l’instrument céleste. Essentiel pour l’apocalypse. Du moins si l’on s’intéressait aux êtres humains. Michel les dédaignait et, avec Dieu absent, Michel n’avait jamais essayé de rechercher le coffret. Et dire que Gabriel avait tenté d’empêcher l’apocalypse en volant l’objet et en le confiant aux hommes de lettres, plus tard. Un plan clairement foireux…

« Gabriel »

Gabriel leva les yeux vers Sam à son ton prudent. Le regard des Winchester montrait qu’ils se doutaient de l’objet de ses pensées. Il se reprit et plaça la main au-dessus du coffret.

Les Winchester restèrent stoïques lorsqu’il déversa de la grâce dans le coffret. Gabriel était surpris par l’air blasé des deux frères. Ils devaient avoir côtoyé beaucoup d’anges pour ne plus être impressionné par ce genre de démonstrations.

« Et voilà. » Souffla Gabriel en s’éloignant de l’objet.

« Quoi ! C’est tout ? » Maugréa, sans surprise, Dean.

Gabriel tira une sucette de sa poche de poitrine et regarda Dean avec un léger dédain.

« Si je le fais plus, je rase la forêt entière. Au moins. »

Sam et Dean grimacèrent de concert mais ils ne protestèrent pas davantage. Sam ramena simplement le coffret à lui et le rangea avec soin.

« Oh fait, vous avez dit que petit Cass était avec vous ? Comment ça se fait ? Il va bien ? »

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard. Puis Dean prit la parole avec hésitation.

« Cass est un bon ami… Lui et moi avons été piégés quelques temps au purgatoire. Lorsque j’en suis sorti, il n’a pas pu en sorti. Il est resté plus longtemps… il récupère encore. »

« Le purgatoire. » Répéta Gabriel sous le choc.

Gabriel ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment un humain et un ange avaient pu se retrouver coincés dans… cet enfer. C’était impossible !

Sam intervint pour une explication.

« Ne demandes pas comment mais les Léviathans se sont échappés. Dean et Castiel ont réussi à tuer leur chef. Mais l’arme avait… un recul que nous ne savions pas. Cela a expédié Dean et Cass là bas. »

Gabriel déglutit et se passa, nerveusement, la main dans les cheveux dans un geste qu’il savait très humain.

« Oh, les gars. Est-ce que vous songez à avoir une vie facile ? »

Sam rit légèrement tandis que Dean haussait simplement les yeux avec exaspération.

La tranquillité des lieux fut, soudain, stupéfait alors que la voix de Sammy prenait une tonalité de plus en plus colérique.

« Quelle mouche les a piqués ces deux là ? »

Sammy apparut, alors, en haut de l’escalier qu’il descendit avec fureur. Sammy passa devant eux sans leur épargner un regard et claqua la porte d’entrée alors qu’il sortait.

Le trio leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Deano prendre sa retraite dans sa chambre.

Dean grogna et se pencha en arrière.

« J’avais presque oublié combien tes crises de colère pouvaient être intenses. »

Sam se contenta de souffler tandis que Gabriel s’emparait, immédiatement, de l’opportunité d’en savoir plus sur le cadet Winchester.

« Qu’est ce qui t’as fait changer à ce point ? »

Sam leva les yeux du livre dont il s’était emparé et Dean se figea alors qu’il le regardait avec prudence.

« Mon séjour dans la cage avec Lucifer et Michel. Entre autres choses. »

Gabriel se renfrogna à cette annonce crue. Il avait l’impression de circuler en terrain miné chaque fois qu’il les interrogeait sur l’avenir.

Il hésita à poser plus de questions aux Winchester. Surtout à ce sujet sensible. Dean grogna et se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine. Sam adressa un sourire crispé à Gabriel.

« Allez feu, Gabriel. Je suis sûr que tu as des questions. »

Gabriel hésita une dernière fois puis se lança :

« Comment as-tu pu sortir de cet endroit infâme ? »

Sam déglutit et détourna, un bref moment, les yeux.

« Castiel a sorti mon corps presque aussitôt après ma chute. Un peu plus d’un an plus tard, Dean a fait un pacte avec la mort pour ramener mon âme. »

« La mort a accepté de faire un pacte avec Dean. »

Sam haussa simplement les épaules en rabaissant la tête sur son livre. Gabriel comprit, avec facilité, que cela signait la fin de la conversation. Il sourit en grand et bondit pour s’installer près de Sam. Il glissa, sans façon, un bras autour des épaules du chasseur. Sam se crispa et leva les yeux une fraction de secondes. Mais il ne repoussa pas Gabriel. Toutefois, il fallut une demi-heure avant que Sam ne se détende un peu. Mais Gabriel vit cette détente comme une victoire.


	11. Chapter 11

Les prochains jours continuèrent de la même manière. Gabriel envoyait une petite dose d’énergie de grâce dans le coffret, en fin de matinée, et les autres occupants faisaient leur possible pour tromper leur ennui.

Gabriel se surprenait à apprécier, de plus en plus, la compagnie de Sam Winchester. Les deux versions. Rien de surprenant en soit. Ils étaient la même personne, après tout. Sauf que l’un d’eux avait davantage d’expériences que l’autre. En particulier avec les anges. Ce qui rendait sa relation avec Sam Winchester plus compliquée qu’avec sa jeune version.

Avec Sammy, Gabriel savait où il en était et où il allait. Leur relation était simple et facile. Fraiche. Sammy Winchester ne l’avait rencontré qu’une fois. En temps qu’Embrouilleur. Il avait encore une vision idéalisée des anges. Il apprenait autant à connaitre Gabriel que Gabriel cherchait à le connaitre.

Mais, avec sa version plus âgée, c’était différent. Sam Winchester connaissait bien mieux Gabriel. Il l’avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises. Et que ce soit pour le mieux ou pour le pire, le chasseur connaissait les grandes lignes de son histoire. Gabriel n’avait plus grand-chose à cacher à ce Winchester. Ce qui le soulageait autant que cela l’effrayait. Il avait peur d’aborder les sujets sérieux avec Sam Winchester. En particulier, celui de leur relation.

Alors, encore une fois, il avait choisi la facilité et passait plus de tant avec Sammy Winchester. Le jeune chasseur posait beaucoup de questions mais comme il ne connaissait rien de son histoire, ses questions étaient générales. Plus historiques que personnelles.

Sammy Winchester voulait en savoir beaucoup sur son point de vue de l’histoire de l’humanité… et sur les créatures qu’il avait rencontrées.

C’était une des autres différences que Gabriel avait noté entre les deux Sam Winchester. Contrairement à Sammy, Sam ne dévoilait plus aussi ouvertement sa curiosité, sa passion. Si Gabriel devait deviner, il miserait que cet aspect de sa personnalité avait dû leur faire défaut, à son frère et lui.

Pourtant, malgré les dures expériences que Sam Winchester avait dû subir. Il avait encore ce regard d’émerveillement, cette foi, qui fascinait tant Gabriel. Et, maintenant, contrairement à Sammy, Sam avait ce regard de compréhension qui apeurait et soulageait Gabriel. Un regard qui disait « je sais ce que tu as fait. Je le comprends et l’accepte. ».

Gabriel fuyait depuis si longtemps… Il s’était coupé si longtemps du ciel et de ses occupants qu’il était perturbant de se retrouver en compagnie de personnes connaissant sa véritable identité.

Mais voilà, les Winchester étaient entrés dans sa vie. Plus spécifiquement, Sammy Winchester était entré dans sa vie. Gabriel avait immédiatement reconnus les chasseurs pour ce qu’ils étaient. Les navires de ses frères. Et malgré tout, cela ne l’avait pas empêché d’être attiré par le plus jeune. Et, à présent qu’il avait sous les yeux l’homme mûr qu’il deviendrait, son attirance n’en était que plus renforcée.

« Est-ce qu’on a rencontré des créatures intéressantes ? »

Gabriel détourna les yeux du paysage pour orienter vers Sammy qui avait refermé son ordinateur pour s’adresser à son lui futur. Ils n’étaient que tous les trois dans le grand chalet. Les Dean étaient dehors. A se mesurer. Aussi bien aux tirs qu’au combat à mains nues. Les deux Sam avaient choisi une activité calme, à l’intérieur. La patience était évidement le fort du cadet Winchester parce qu’aucun des deux n’avaient parlé au cours de ces deux dernières heures. Jusqu’à maintenant.

« En plus des anges. Beaucoup. » Répondit Sam Winchester, obligeamment.

Sammy se pencha, avidement, et Sam sourit en reposant son livre.

« On a rencontré des dragons… des fées… la mère des monstres. Par exemple. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées après l’apocalypse avortée… Un vide de pouvoirs s’est créé que toutes les créatures puissantes rêvaient de combler… »

Sammy hocha la tête et, à son expression, Gabriel réalisa qu’il cherchait d’autres questions à poser. Gabriel prit les devants.

« J’ai, moi-même, une question. Pourquoi Castiel est encore autour de vous ? Je veux dire les anges ont quitté la Terre pour longtemps. Et ils ne devaient revenir que pour l’apocalypse. J’aurais cru qu’à son annulation, ils seraient tous retournés au ciel. »

Sam grimaça et Gabriel devina que sa réponse ne serait pas encore des plus plaisantes.

« Raphaël n’était pas d’accord avec la non-apocalypse. Il voulait la remettre sur les rails. Castiel s’y est opposé de son mieux. »

« Une guerre civile a eu lieu… » Murmura Gabriel, dans l’horreur.

Sam soupira. Il détestait annoncer ces mauvaises nouvelles. Or, dans l’avenir de ses interlocuteurs, beaucoup de choses mauvaises s’étaient passées.

« Une guerre civile. » Confirma Sam «  On n’en sait pas beaucoup de choses. Castiel nous dissimulait beaucoup d’informations. Quoi qu’il en soit, les anges sont restés sur Terre. »

« Comment Castiel, un simple séraphin, est-il encore en vie ? Il n’est pas de taille pour lutter contre Raphaël. »

« Cass a ouvert les portes du Purgatoire. »

« Le Purgatoire ? » Releva Sammy.

Gabriel ne put parler. Trop choqué par ce que venait de révéler Sam. Et les implications de l’acte de Castiel. Gabriel commençait à réaliser qu’oublier les informations de cet avenir serait une bénédiction.

« Le lieu où les monstres vont lorsqu’ils meurent. »

« Que s’est-il passé ? Après que Castiel ait ouvert ces portes ? »

« On a réussi à remettre les âmes qu’il avait absorbé d’où elles venaient mais les Léviathans se sont échappés. »

Sammy est resté silencieux lorsqu’il perçut le caractère sombre de la conversation. Gabriel s’agita davantage.

« On a réussi à tuer leur chef. Dean et Cass ont été propulsés au Purgatoire. Puis, ils sont revenus l’un après l’autre. Cass venait de revenir lorsqu’on a été envoyé ici. »

Gabriel se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement trop audible. Mais le regard de Sam était trop attentif à son goût.

Fort heureusement, l’attention de Sam fut brisée par le retour de Deano. Le chasseur referma la porte derrière lui dans un léger mouvement d’humeur.

« Oh là, Deano ! Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? »

« Moi, ça va ? Mais l’autre n’a pas l’air bien. Il m’a hurlé de le laisser seul. »

Sam fronça les sourcils, inquiet, hésita puis, finalement, se leva pour retrouver son frère.

Gabriel ne se posa pas de questions. Il fila pour espionner.

Dean et Sam n’étaient pas loin. Les deux hommes étaient assis sur un banc de bois, à une dizaine de mètres du chalet. Ils avaient déjà une bière à la main. Ils étaient silencieux mais Gabriel en savait, maintenant, assez sur eux pour savoir que la situation n’était pas anormale.

Au bout de quelques instants, Dean finit par prendre la parole, sans que son frère ne l’y insiste.

« J’en ai assez d’être coincé ici. »

« On va rentrer bientôt, Dean. Ca ne fait que quelques jours. Quel est le vrai problème ? »

Un moment de silence… Puis Dean lâcha :

« Cass me manque. »

Gabriel écarquilla les yeux en percevant l’émotion brute derrière la phrase de Dean Winchester.

« Alors tu as enfin ouvert les yeux ! Ca veut dire que je ne vais pas subir d’autres fixations intenses. »

« Ca te va bien de dire ça ! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe avec M. Embrouilleur ? »

« Rien du tout. A quoi ça m’avancerait ? »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils à la démission qu’il percevait derrière les mots. Il percevait souvent ce genre d’émotions chez ses visiteurs du futur. Gabriel était de plus en plus certain que quelque chose de terrible lui arriverait dans le futur. Bien qu’il ignore quoi exactement.

Il recula vivement. Autant pour fuir cette conversation que pour ne pas être vue. Il devait en apprendre davantage avant que l’on découvre qu’il espionnait les conversations privées.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam ajusta son tir et toucha avec succès le centre de la cible. Il sourit, satisfait. A défaut d’être pleinement agréable, ce petit séjour dans le passé leur serait profitable. Dean et lui avait eu l’occasion de se détendre. Ce qui ne leur était pas arrivé depuis des lustres ! Rien n’avait été simple depuis que Dean revenu de l’enfer. Peut-être même avant ça… Tout ce qui leur était arrivé avait pris péage sur eux. Sur leur relation. Sam le savait déjà avant ce voyage mais, depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés à cette époque bien précise, Sam avait réalisé combien sa relation avec son ainé était devenue tendue.

Sam tira plusieurs coups d’affilés pour évacuer ses émotions. Rage ou tristesse, il ne savait pas trop. Il aurait voulu retrouver cette confiance aveugle qui existait entre Deano et Sammy.

« Qu’est-ce que ce tronc d’arbre t’a fait. »

Sam ne put retenir un sursaut de surprise à l’intervention de Dean. Son frère semblait calme mais Sam le connaissait. Il pouvait voir les signes que Dean ne tiendrait plus que quelques jours avant que le besoin de chasser ne vienne le titiller. Sam le comprenait. Il pouvait tenir plus longtemps que Dean. Mais s’il ne cherchait pas à fuir quelque chose, Sam ne pouvait pas tenir sans chasser. Plus maintenant. La chasse faisait pleinement parti de leur vie. Sam l’avait finalement accepté, bien qu’à contre cœur. Quoi qu’ils fassent, le surnaturel les rattrapait à chaque fois. Alors, autant l’accepter.

Sam avait remarqué les regards de son jeune lui. Sam se doutait que Sammy devait se demander ce qu’il s’était passé. Sammy nourrissait encore l’espoir de sortir de cette vie. De vivre une vie normale. Or, maintenant qu’il avait la preuve du contraire sous les yeux, il finirait par interroger Sam. Et Sam n’avait pas encore trouvé ce qu’il pourrait dire.

Sam détourna son attention de Dean dont la curiosité et l’inquiétude le mettait sur les nerfs.

Lorsqu’il avait quitté le chalet, leurs jeunes versions avaient commencé une guerre de blagues. Pour le plus grand enthousiasme de Gabriel. Cela avait été douloureux pour Sam. Bon sang ! Il avait dû mal à se souvenir de la dernière fois où Dean et lui s’y étaient livrés. Ce qui révélait combien leur relation était bancale maintenant.

Dean soupira à ses côtés.

« Je regrette ce temps là. Tu avais raison en disant que les choses étaient plus simples. »

Sam hésita puis se tourna vers Dean. Son frère semblait vouloir parler. Ce qui était très rare… Alors, dans les cas où il le voulait, Sam préférait lui prêter une oreille attentive.

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu’on a atterri ici ? De toutes les années… » Demanda Dean lorsqu’il sut qu’il avait toute l’attention de son petite frère.

« Les choses ont commencé à vraiment changer après… ton affaire. C’est aussi simple que ça. » Souffla Sam.

« Ce qu’il y a entre ces deux là me manque. » Avoua Dean après un silence.

Sam hésita puis s’installa à côté de son frère. Il resta tendu. Dean rejetait, habituellement, tout moment émotionnel… Lorsqu’il se laissait aller, les choses étaient au plus mal d’habitude.

« Tu sais ce qui fait le plus mal ici ? C’est ce que je n’ai plus aujourd’hui et que ma jeune version me met sous le nez tous les jours. »

Sam se figea en réalisant de quoi parlait Dean. Un autre souvenir douloureux. Un des plus douloureux dans sa vie.

« Dean… »

« Je l’ai regretté moins d’une heure plus tard, tu sais. Dès que je me suis calmé. Comment avais-je pu te reprocher des souvenirs triés sur le volet ? Alors que les miens, ceux que tu as vus, t’avaient aussi fait souffrir. J’ai réalisé que j’avais tort mais il était bien trop tard. »

Sam comprit Dean. Son frère lui présentait des excuses. Il hésita et plongea sa main dans la poche droite de son jean. Là où l’amulette de son frère se trouvait. Même après toutes ces années, elle appartenait encore à son frère. Sam l’avait repêchée aussitôt dans la poubelle. Elle ne l’avait quitté que durant son année sans âme. Il l’avait cachée dans l’Impala avant de dire « Oui » à Lucifer puis il l’avait récupérée sitôt qu’il avait retrouvé son âme.

Sam hésita encore. Il ne voulait pas subir un autre rejet… Mais l’amulette appartenait à Dean et si son frère voulait la récupérer, ainsi soit-il. Alors, Sam sortit le collier et le tendit à son frère.

« Sam… » Souffla Dean, les larmes aux yeux.

« Juste… Prends en soin. »

Ce qui en terme caché signifiait « Ne me blesses pas de nouveau en l’enlevant. »

« Ouai… Tu ne regretteras pas. »

Sur ce, Dean passa le bijou autour de son cou et l’empoigna quelques instants. Sam aurait même juré que de la tension quittait les épaules de son frère.

Sam soupira et donna un léger coup de poing dans l’épaule de son frère et se redressa.

« Tu restes t’entrainer ? »

Dean serra encore un peu son amulette puis se redressa avec un large sourire en sortant une arme. Aucun d’eux ne se séparait jamais de son arme. La vie leur avait appris à ne jamais être totalement désarmée et à aller de l’avant.

Ils restèrent dehors près d’une heure. Lorsqu’ils rentrèrent le chalet était silencieux. Gabriel était le seul en vue. Installé devant le téléviseur, avec un saladier de pop corn caramélisé, il regardait une série quelconque. Il les salua d’un large sourire et les informa que leurs jeunes versions étaient descendues au village.

« Je crois que l’animation d’un bar leur manquait. »

Dean grogna et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, aussi loin que possible de l’archange.

Gabriel se redressa et se tourna vers Sam qui ne put masquer son malaise au regard intense de l’archange. Leurs interactions, jusqu’à maintenant, les menaient dans une direction que Sam n’était pas certain de vouloir emprunter. Il était même certain que c’était loin d’être sage.

« Eh Sam ! C’est l’heure de tirer un coup de grâce. »

Sam savait très bien que Gabriel parlait de recharger le coffret mais son ton était inutilement subjectif. Le chasseur le fusilla du regard mais sortit, néanmoins, le coffret de son abri.

Il regard, en silence, l’archange faire son travail. Puis, il posa la question qui devait démanger aussi son frère.

« Tu peux évaluer le délai qu’il faut encore avant que l’on puisse rentrer ? »

Gabriel le regard un long moment, évaluateur, avant de répondre avec soin.

« Le coffret n’a besoin que d’une seule autre dose de grâce pour être fonctionnel. Je prévois de le faire dans cinq jours. Je pense que vos âmes seront assez reposées une semaine plus tard pour un transport sûr. »

Dean soupira. De soulagement ou d’ennui, c’était difficile à dire. Sam était, lui-même, mitigé. Il aurait aimé partir dès maintenant. Mais le temps qu’ils auraient à passer à cette époque était beaucoup plus réduis qu’il ne l’avait crains…

Et, il y avait Gabriel. Qu’il le veuille ou non, Sam avait commencé à construire une certaine relation avec Gabriel. Ce qui était idiot ! Il était certain de souffrir dans cette histoire. Sam savait ce qui l’attendait dans leur propre temps. Il savait que Gabriel ne l’y attendait pas. Alors, pourquoi s’était-il jeté dans une relation sans avenir ?

Sam réalisa que Gabriel ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux. Il se crispa, marmonna son soulagement et quitta la pièce pour s’isoler, sans un regard en arrière.


	13. Chapter 13

Finalement, Dean était venu le trouver et lui avait demandé (ou plutôt ordonné) de leur trouver une chasse parce, ici, il devenait lentement fou. Sam n’avait pas contesté et s’était mis au travail. L’inactivité ne lui convenait pas. Et il voyait bien que leurs sois plus jeunes commençaient à tourner en rond. Mieux valait trouver une chasse pour que chacun se défoule avant qu’une catastrophe ne survienne.

« J’ai un cadeau pour toi, Samish. »

Sam leva les yeux de son écran et axa son attention méfiante sur Gabriel. Gabriel sourit pleinement, comme immense heureux, d’avoir l’attention entière de Sam. Encore une fois, Sam se retrouverait seul avec Gabriel. Sammy faisait toujours son possible pour fuir l’ex-messager de Dieu par gêne ou conscience de soi… Ou les deux. Dean tentait, évidement, d’éviter une confrontation avec l’archange.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Demanda Sam, pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

Gabriel sourit encore plus, si c’était possible, de sa position, debout face à Sam, la table entre eux. Il claqua des doigts et une boite en fer apparut à la droite de Sam. Sam l’ouvrit avec prudence et y découvrit des jeux de fausses pièces d’identité et de faux badges.

« J’ai pensé que ça te ferait gagner du temps. Tu n’es pas familier avec la France, après tout. »

Sam avait violemment sursauté à la voix, soudain plus proche, de Gabriel. L’embrouilleur était réapparu, assis sur la table à la gauche de Sam. Et bien entendu, il arborait un large sourire, fier d’avoir effrayé le chasseur.

« Merci, Gabriel. »

Sam regarda l’archange détendu et sentit son cœur se serrer. De tous les anges que Sam avait croisé, c’était vraiment Gabriel qui ressemblait le plus à un humain. Et il en jouait. Sans doute de nombreux êtres l’avaient sous estimé en croisant son chemin. Sam et Dean l’avaient fait plus d’une fois, après tout. Mais il était toujours difficile de voir l’archange en Gabriel. Les anges supportaient à peine l’humanité. Or, Gabriel semblait aimer les humains et jouir de beaucoup de leur création.

A son examen constant, Gabriel perdit son expression espiègle et se fit sérieux.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien… Rien ! »

Sam détacha son regard et retourna à sa recherche mais un soupir de Gabriel le força à écouter l’archange.

« Ecoutes, Sam. Je suis loin d’être idiot. J’ai compris que quelque chose de grave allait m’arriver… Je ne te demande pas de me dire quoi que ce soit. Mais j’aimerai profiter du temps. est ce trop demandé ? »

« Non… » Soupira Sam en levant les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

« Bien. Pour le moment, j’aimerai passer du temps avec toi. Je commence à apprécier Sammy… Mais avec toi, c’est déjà plus profond. Parce que je n’ai pas à me cacher avec toi. Ce que j’essaye de te dire, c’est que je crois que je t’aime Sam et que j’aimerai explorer ça. Avec toi. »

Sam hésita mais il s’épuisait à nier ce qu’il ressentait. Et, au fond, il savait que s’il ne profitait pas maintenant de ce que Gabriel lui proposait, il finirait par le regretter. Alors, il hocha la tête et récolta, aussitôt, un sourire sincère de Gabriel qui atteignait ses yeux. L’archange n’attendit pas davantage. Il se pencha et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Sam.

*

Ils continuèrent de s’embrasser lentement et à se caresser… ou tout simplement à se tenir. Ils se contentaient de ça, de cette paix. Du moins, ils le firent jusqu’au retour des trois autres. Gabriel devait se tenir aux aguets car, soudain, sans préavis, les bras de Sam furent vides et Gabriel s’était installé à quelques distances de lui, sur le canapé. Sam avait vite compris l’illusion et avait tout juste eu le temps de redresser ses vêtements et de lisser ses cheveux en arrière avant que le trio ne pénètre dans la pièce. Bien entendu, Dean avait flairé la situation immédiatement et avait plissé des yeux hostiles vers Gabriel. Pour le plus grand soulagement de Sam, Deano et Sammy n’avaient rien remarqué. En dehors de l’atmosphère tendue. Mais lorsque Dean et Gabriel étaient en présence, c’était régulier. Alors, plus personne n’y faisait très attention.

Dean se glissa sur une chaise près de son frère et haussa un sourcil.

« J’espère, au moins, que tu as trouvé une chasse. »

Sam, pour toute réponse, glissa l’ordinateur vers Dean. Son ainé se pencha pour lire l’article. Il sourit, enthousiasme.

« Une bonne chasse aux vampires ? »

Sam hocha la tête, s’attirant le regard des autres habitants des lieux.

« Quatre cadavres ont été retrouvé jusqu’à présent. Dans les bois… Donc, les autorités ont conclu à des attaques d’animaux sauvages. »

« C’est toujours ce qu’ils concluent. » Ronchonna Deano.

Sam haussa une épaule et énuméra ce qu’il avait trouvé à ce sujet. Pas grands choses. Mais ils avaient, parfois, commencé une affaire sur une base beaucoup plus mince. Surtout lorsqu’ils avaient vraiment besoin d’une chasse pour évacuer leurs tensions.

« Moi, ça me va. » S’exclama Deano. « Ce calme commençait à me tuer. »

Tout le monde décida de se rendre sur place le lendemain. Gabriel les déposerait en ville mais ne se mêlerait pas à la chasse à moins d’y être spécifiquement invité – via prière. Enfin, tout le monde se sépara et se coucha tôt pour être au mieux de leur forme le lendemain


	14. Chapter 14

Deano rageait en silence derrière son autre version. Ça aurait dû être une chasse simple. Des vampires ! C’était facile ! Ils avaient rapidement trouvé le nid après une courte enquête dans le petit village.

Gabriel les avait déposés devant une auberge et s’en était allé à ses propres occupations… Quelles qu’elles soient…

La première matinée avait passé rapidement alors qu’ils enquêtaient. Sammy et Deano avaient eu une démonstration de leur future et, apparemment, redoutable efficacité. A midi, ils avaient trouvé le repère des vampires, perdu au milieu de nulle part. Leur futur duo n’avait même pas semblé surpris de le trouver aussi vite. Ce qui en disait long !

Le nid trouvé, Sam et Dean avaient passé le reste de l’après midi à se préparer pour le lendemain.

Ils avaient tous convenus d’attaquer pour midi, le lendemain de leur arrivée dans ce charmant village. Le matin, très tôt, ils étaient, donc, partis en randonné. Pour le petit chalet au milieu de la forêt. C’était le seul bâtiment qui répondait aux critères d’appréciation des vampires. Discret, isolé et abandonné. Et assez grand pour accueillir les trois ou quatre vampires que comptaient la plupart des nids.

Tout c’était bien passé jusqu’à ce qu’ils pénètrent dans le chalet. Là, ils avaient eu une mauvaise surprise lorsqu’ils avaient pénétré dans l’abri délabré. Ils étaient le double de ce qu’ils avaient évalué !

Inutiles, ils avaient immédiatement tenté de rebrousser chemin. Mais étant donné leur chance, leur retraite n’avait, bien entendu, pas été couronnée de succès. Les vampires s’étaient réveillés et, dans la débâcle, ils avaient été séparés…

Deano s’était retrouvé en compagnie de sa future version. Tous deux ignoraient tout du sort de leur frère respectif. Deano était mort d’inquiétude ! Il avait voulu rebrousser chemin mais l’autre l’en avait empêché. Avec raison, Deano devait l’avouer. Car les vampires étaient sur leur trace en dépit du soleil d’après-midi. Malheureusement, la couverture de la forêt était assez épaisse pour abriter les créatures du soleil.

« Accélères, ils sont proches. »

Deano grogna mais obéit. Il savait que son futur lui était tout aussi inquiet que lui à propos de leurs Sam. Moins que lui, toutefois. Lorsqu’il s’en était étonné avec une certaine dose de colère, Dean avait répliqué, avec la même colère, qu’il faisait confiance à Sam.

Deano était troublé par l’attitude de Dean dans la forêt. Aussitôt qu’ils avaient été seuls, dans cette monstrueuse forêt, son futur lui s’était tendu et avait commencé à se déplacer comme un prédateur sauvage.

Deano avait deviné que cela cachait là une autre histoire. Une histoire terrible.

Soudain, Deano fut tiré de ses réflexions par l’arrivée brutale d’un vampire. Deano n’avait pas eu l’occasion de se faire une idée de la situation que Dean était en mouvement.

Son futur lui accueillit le premier vampire d’un violent coup de machette. La tête du monstre se détacha au premier coup.

Deano n’eut pas réellement l’opportunité de s’en étonner. Un vampire se précipita, en effet, sur lui. Il fut loin d’être aussi bon que son compagnon de lutte. Il dut s’y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de l’achever et lorsque ce fut fait, Dean s’était chargé de deux autres vampires.

Il fixa, haletant, son futur qui récupérait, avec calme, sa machette.

« Allez, il faut continuer. On doit rejoindre l’orée de la forêt. »

Deano se crispa plus inquiet que jamais pour Sam. Son Sam. Comme s’il avait deviné ce à quoi il pensait (ce qui n’aurait pas été une surprise), Dean perdit son expression lisse.

« Sam aura veillé à garder sa jeune version avec lui. Il va les sortir de la forêt. S’il y a trop de danger, il n’hésitera pas à appeler Gabriel. Il ne prendra pas de risques. »

Deano, seulement à moitié rassuré, reprit son chemin aux aguets d’autres vampires.

« Sam est compétent. On a vécu beaucoup de choses. Ca nous a, tous les deux, changé. Sam en particulier. Il s’est endurci. Il est moins confiant. »

Deano fut surpris par la soudaine confession de son double. Jusqu’à maintenant, Dean n’avait rien avoué volontairement à propos de l’avenir. Dean grimaça de gêne.

« Ouai… tout ça pour dire que Sam peut prendre assez facilement quelques vampires. Il ne doit pas en rester beaucoup. On en a déjà eu quatre. »

Deano prit une profonde inspiration et continua d’avancer en tachant de chasser ses inquiétudes. La lumière déclinait rapidement, à présent, ce qui était loin d’être en leur faveur. Ils avaient déjà été en désavantage avant la nuit, qu’est-ce que cela donnerait dans quelques heures à peine ?

Deano soupira lorsque le parking improvisé apparut à leur vue une demi-heure après la révélation de Dean. Il resta tendu, toutefois, même lorsqu’il vit que les deux versions de Sam les y attendaient sur un tronc d’arbre. Rien ne leur disait que le danger était passé.

Sam redressa prudemment la tête en entendant leurs pas. Deano déglutit lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il était blessé. Il glissa vivement les yeux vers Sammy qui semblait bien en dehors de certaines ecchymoses et coupures.

« Sam ! » S’exclama Dean avec une légère peur brutale.

« Ca va. Une morsure. On en a eu cinq. »

« Quatre de notre côté. Je crois qu’on les a tous eus. »

Alors qu’ils effectuaient leur rapport, Dean avait doucement écarté le bandage de fortune autour du cou de Sam. Deano rejoignit Sammy en grimaçant à la gravité de la blessure.

« Ca va, Sammy ? » Souffla Deano, inquiété par le silence de son frère.

Sammy quitta, enfin, l’autre duo du regard et hocha la tête.

« Je n’avais pas réalisé combien il avait changé. Combien je changerai… Dean, il a pris trois des vampires seul et m’a aidé avec un autre. »

« Si ça peut te soulager, mon autre moi s’est chargé de trois des nôtres. »

Sammy soupira et retourna à sa contemplation des deux autres.

« Qu’est ce qui nous est arrivé… »

« La vie de chasseur… C’est tout, Sammy. Il ne faut pas chercher plus loin. »

En face, Dean replaça délicatement le bout de tissus contre la blessure. Elle n’était pas aussi sérieuse qu’il l’avait crains… Mais si elle l’avait été, Sam n’aurait pas attendu pour appeler l’archange à leur disposition.

« Gabriel va piquer une crise en te voyant blessé. »

« Branleur ! » Répliqua Sam en repoussant son frère pour se lever.

Dean éclata de rire et fit signe à leurs jeunes versions.

« Allez Sam, appelles ton ange. »

Sam fusilla son ainé du regard mais s’exécuta. Et comme Dean l’avait prédis, Gabriel s’inquiéta aussitôt. Bien qu’il le cacha assez bien.


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriel ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu’il était venu les retrouver après la chasse. C’était à la fois agaçant et agréable. Sam n’avait plus l’habitude d’être choyé de cette manière. Plus depuis longtemps. Cela faisait des années qu’il n’y avait plus que Dean et lui. Et Dean était loin d’être le plus expressif des hommes. Il fallait vraiment que Sam soit au plus mal pour que Dean se laisse aller à exprimer pleinement son inquiétude. Avoir une autre personne que son frère à s’inquiéter pour lui avait quelque chose d’agréable. Gabriel, cependant, comme Dean tombait, apparemment, facilement dans l’excès.  
Deux jours avaient passé depuis la chasse aux vampires et l’archange était toujours aux aguets. Et, malheureusement, la tension de Gabriel se transmettait aux autres occupants de la pièce. Aux Dean en particulier. Sam prévoyait une nouvelle sortie loin du chalet dans peu de jours. Pas nécessairement une chasse… Une simple sortie loin du chalet où tout le monde devenait claustrophobe. Peut-être un bon vieux bar…  
Sam rejeta sa tête en arrière, sa bière toujours en main, bien déterminé à profiter du soleil. Cette pause forcée leur avait fait. A tous les deux. Sam n’avait pas réalisé combien ils avaient eu besoin de repos.  
Toutefois, maintenant qu’ils étaient reposés, chacun d’eux espéraient revenir, au plus vite, à leur époque. Dean plus que Sam, sans doute. Ce voyage dans le passé avait eu le mérite d’ouvrir les yeux de Dean quant à ses sentiments pour Castiel. Donc, Dean était plus que pressé de revoir l’ange.  
Pour Sam, c’était plus compliqué. Il voulait rentrer. Vraiment… Mais cela signifiait aussi qu’il devrait quitter Gabriel définitivement.  
« Eh là, Samsquach. »  
Sam se redressa alors que Gabriel se laissait tomber à côté de lui. Sam ne fut même pas surpris de le trouver avec un sachet de bonbons à la main. Il était rare de le voir sans friandise à la main.  
« Qu’est ce qui ne va pas, Sam ? »  
« Je vais bien. »  
« Mensonge. Sam, tu projettes fort, tu sais. Je t’ai perçu depuis la maison. »  
Sam soupira. C’était parfois dur de vivre ici à proximité d’un être céleste. Encore moins un archange. Gabriel laissa un court silence s’installer puis il le rompit, impatient.  
« Qu’est ce qui te mines ? »  
Sam soupira mais ne répondit pas, préférant regarder droit devant lui.  
« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce qui m’arrive dans le futur ? »  
Sam sursauta si violemment qu’il laissa échapper sa bouteille. Gabriel se contenta de hausser les sourcils lorsqu’elle se fracassa sur le sol.  
« Woua ! Ca doit être grave ! »  
« Qu’est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »  
« S’il te plait… J’ai vite compris que vous cachiez quelque chose de grave à mon propos. »  
Sam se frotta le visage. De toutes les conversations qu’il avait évité, c’était bien celle-ci qu’il ne voulait pas avoir.  
« Gabriel… »  
« Alors, qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? »  
Sam hésita mais il connaissait ce ton pour ce qu’il était Gabriel ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Jamais.  
« Tu es mort. » Lâcha Sam, malgré lui.  
Gabriel cilla puis il posa avec calme ses friandises sur le sol.  
« J’ai du mal à y croire. » Riposta Gabriel.  
« Et, pourtant… » Marmonna Sam.  
Gabriel attira l’attention de Sam et son sérieux accentua l’intérêt du chasseur.  
« Non, vraiment. Je suis plus dur à tuer que les autres archanges. Alors, dit-m’en plus. »  
« En quoi tu serais différent de tes frères ? »  
« J’ai rejoint les païens, tiens ! »  
Sam frotta les tempes et regarda, finalement, Gabriel droit dans les yeux.  
« Comment ça change quoi que ce soit ? »  
« Les prières des croyants sont extrêmement puissantes. S’il y assez de prières dirigées vers un ange, si cet ange est blessé, il est possible qu’elles lui permettent de guérir. »  
« Et alors ? » Se renfrogna Sam, mal à l’aise avec le sujet.  
« Alors, je suis Gabriel. J’ai beaucoup de croyants qui me soutiennent. »  
« Gabriel… Lucifer t’a tué. Avec ta propre lame. Dean et moi sommes retournés sur les lieux après… Tu étais bien mort. Pas seulement blessé… »  
Gabriel soupira et se pencha un peu plus vers Sam.  
« Je ne remet pas en cause ma mort… Mais, je pense que j’ai pu… ressusciter grâce aux prières. »  
« Gabriel, si c’était possible… Ecoutes, Raphaël est mort aussi et si vous pouviez faire ça… On le saurait, crois moi. »  
Gabriel grimaça au rappel du sort de son frère. Il ne se laissa pas désarçonner, toutefois, et reprit sans attendre.  
« J’en suis conscient. Mais c’est là qu’intervient mon statut de dieu Païen. »  
« Ca te fait plus de prières… » Murmura Sam.  
« Bien plus que n’importe quels archanges. Et les prières des croyants païens sont plus vieilles, plus puissantes. Elles ont plus de pouvoirs. »  
Gabriel regarda Sam lutter pour garder sa flambée d’espoir au plus bas.  
« Assez puissantes pour que, combinées à celles des chrétiens, je puisse ressusciter. »  
« Donc, ce que tu me dis, c’est que tu es peut-être vivant depuis ces dernières années. »  
« Et je dis, aussi, que si c’est le cas et que je n’ai pas pris contact avec vous : c’est que je ne vais pas bien. Je ne serais pas resté loin de toi. »  
Sam plissa les yeux vers Gabriel. Evidemment à l’écoute.  
« Sam, je t’aime. » Déclara Gabriel, crument « Et si j’aime tes deux versions, ma version avenir le fait aussi. Si je suis en vie et que je ne t’ai pas recontacté, j’ai une bonne raison. »  
Sam laissa Gabriel lui prendre la main.  
« Quelque chose doit m’avoir empêché de revenir vers toi. Peut-être que je suis encore faible. »  
Sam hésita puis retourna l’étreinte de Gabriel.  
« Si c’est le cas, je vais te chercher. »  
Gabriel sourit et se pencha en avant pour quémander un baiser que Sam donna volontiers.


	16. Chapter 16

L’enthousiasme apporté par leur dernier dosage de grâce disparut plusieurs heures plus tard à peine. Gabriel s’était effondré aussitôt qu’il avait terminé sa tâche. Ils n’avaient pas été surpris. Gabriel les avait prévenus que cela pouvait arriver. L’archange ne déversait pas beaucoup de grâce dans le coffret à chaque fois mais, à terme, cela restait éprouvant pour l’organisme. Gabriel le savait. Il les avait donc prévenus qu’il risquait de tomber inconscient. Ce qu’il avait fait. Cela n’avait pas empêché Sam de se précipiter, inquiet, vers l’ancien messager de Dieu. Les deux versions de Sam...

Dean n’avait pas manqué de ricaner à la réaction intense des deux Sam. Deano s’était contenté de froncer les sourcils. Il était encore méfiant et hostile vis-à-vis de Gabriel. Sa première et unique altercation avec Gabriel était encore trop fraiche pour qu’il essaye même de se montrer amical avec l’être céleste. Alors, il voyait très mal que Sammy interagisse aussi « amicalement » avec l’archange qui s’était joué d’eux. Cela le gênait bien plus que cette relation était plus profonde que l’amitié. Ce que Sam et Gabriel ne cachaient même plus. Cela l’irritait davantage de constater que Sammy était jaloux de la relation ouverte de son futur et Gabriel.

Bref, l’évanouissement de Gabriel avait provoqué des réactions diverses chez les habitants du petit chalet. Alors que les deux Dean s’étaient tenus à l’écart, Sam et Sammy avaient veillé à ce que Gabriel soit confortablement installé.

L’évanouissement de Gabriel, cependant, avait occasionné un problème auquel aucun d’eux n’avait pensé. Lorsqu’ils avaient constaté le souci, ils étaient trop tard. Car, ce qu’ils ne savaient pas, c’était qu’à la seconde même où Gabriel était tombé évanoui. La protection autour du chalet avait, elle aussi, disparu. Et, malheureusement, le coffret du jugement était comme un phare du surnaturel. Un conteneur d’une telle puissance brute attirait toujours l’attention. Et, très certainement, Gabriel, évanouis, ne devait pas être aussi bien caché que d’habitude. Donc, la combinaison de ces deux sources d’immense pouvoir… Bien sûr, cela avait attiré les problèmes. A la seconde où les protections étaient tombées, les démons les plus proches avaient « courus » dans leur direction.

Mais cela, les Winchester ne le découvrirent que lorsque le premier démon fractura les lieux. Fort heureusement, les quatre chasseurs avaient réagis rapidement à la première attaque. Et, encore heureusement, c’était un démon de faible niveau.

Les premiers à réagir à l’intrusion du démon furent, sans surprise, les ainés Winchester. C’était eux qui avaient le plus d’expériences en matière de démons. Leurs plus jeunes versions n’avaient presque aucune idée de comment combattre efficacement les démons.

Dean plaqua, vivement, le démon à terre et le contint de son mieux tandis que Sam récitait l’exorcisme de mémoire. Dean se tourna vers Deano et Sammy qui fixaient leurs démonstrations de force avec stupéfaction. Comme chaque fois.

« Qu’est ce que vous attendez ! Du sel sur les issues ! Protégez tout cet étage. »

Sammy se mit en mouvement, suivis par un Deano un peu plus réticent. Il acceptait toujours aussi mal qu’on lui donne des ordres. Même s’il s’agissait de lui-même.

Le démon évacua l’être humain qui se révéla mort. Sans doute depuis des mois ou même des années. Sam se chargea de le tirer à l’écart, dans un coin de la pièce pendant que Dean allait soutenir les deux autres. Sam s’approcha de Gabriel et le fixa nerveusement. L’archange ne bougeait pas. Il semblait comme mort. Mais les anges inconscients semblaient toujours être dans cet état lorsqu’il était inconscient. Sam aurait été beaucoup plus tranquille de voir Gabriel se réveiller, malgré tout. Et il était certain que c’était aussi le cas des autres. Son impression s’accrue davantage lorsque, tous, se rassemblèrent au centre de la pièce. Déjà, ils entendaient les discussions, les disputes des démons.

Dean grogna et s’approcha prudemment d’une fenêtre. Il entrouvrit un rideau et regarda à l’extérieur avec une évidente nervosité. Sam redressa davantage son arme, imité par les autres.

« Ils sont une vingtaine ! Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux pour qu’on les prenne tous… »

Il laissa retomber le rideau en place dans un geste irrité et revint vers le visage apparemment fermé. Mais des années sur la route avec son frère pour seule compagnie avait apprit à Sam à lire Dean. Son frère était inquiet. Avec raison. Ils étaient doublement en danger aujourd’hui… Avec leurs jeunes versions dans la même pièce qu’eux. En temps normal, Sam et Dean ne se seraient pas sentis aussi inquiets. Ils s’étaient trouvés dans de biens pires situations… Mais, aujourd’hui, les risques étaient doubles pour eux. C’était trop risqué à leur goût.

« Ils ne pourront pas passer les lignes de sel. » Souligna Sammy.

Il était un brin hésitant, toutefois. Il devait avoir relevé la prudence des visiteurs temporels. D’ailleurs, le silence de ceux-ci poussa Sammy et Deano à échanger un regard. Sam s’empara du coffret et le glissa à l’abri dans sa veste.

« Eh ! Vous êtes en train de signifier que c’est possible. Les démons peuvent franchir les lignes de sel ? »

« Non ! » Répliqua Dean. « Les démon les plus puissants ont simplement trouvé la parade. »

« On a vu ça à plusieurs reprises. Ils cassent la ligne de sel en brisant le sol sur lequel elle est dessinée. Par exemple. » Clarifia Sam.

Deano pinça les lèvres à ce nouveau brin d’informations. Il n’appréciait que moyennement ces courtes révélations sur leur avenir. Il détestait l’idée de tout oublier.

« Et alors ? Qu’est ce qu’on fait ? » Interrogea Sammy.

« On ne peut qu’espérer qu’il n’y ait pas de démons supérieurs et que Gabriel se réveille rapidement. Il est notre seul espoir dans cette situation. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l’archange fugueur. Ce n’était pas par lui qu’ils trouveraient le salut. Pas avant un certain temps.

« Donc, on attend. C’est votre réponse ? » Riposta Deano.

« Oui ! » Siffla Dean. « S’attaquer à un démon, même de bas niveau, n’est pas une mince affaire. Ce n’est jamais une mince affaire ! »

Deano tressaillit à la charge émotionnelle contenue dans la voix de son futur lui et resta silencieux.

Le silence perdura un long moment. Ils attendaient l’agitation des démons, juste aux portes du chalet. Il y eut un fracas provenant de l’étage au-dessus.

« Ils sont entrés dans le chalet. » Nota Sam avec une neutralité remarquable.

Deano et Sammy étaient stupéfaits par le sang froid dont ils feraient preuve à l’avenir. Leurs sois de l’avenir ne manifestèrent rien de notable lorsque six démons descendirent, avec fracas, l’escalier. Ceux-ci vinrent se poster juste au bord des lignes. Les Winchester contemporains de cette ligne de temps tendirent, sans attendre, leur bras armé dans leur direction, les paroles de leurs plus vieux « eux » en tête. Toutefois, les démons restèrent là, immobiles, sans parler.

« Oh non, les gars. Vous nous faites le traitement silencieux… Qu’est ce qu’on a fait pour mériter ça ? » Nargua Dean.

Sam roula des yeux mais garda, sagement, le silence. De toute façon, les démons ne mordirent pas à l’hameçon. Ils gardèrent le silence… et leur statisme.

Les chasseurs perdirent, bien vite, la notion de temps. A aucun moment, les démons ne changèrent d’attitude. Ils ne tentèrent jamais rien… Du moins jusqu’à ce qu’un nouveau venu ne les rejoigne.

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard. Pour Deano et Sammy, rien ne différenciait ce démon des autres, mais il était clair que ce n’était pas le cas de Sam et Dean. Et, en effet, après touts ces années, Dean et Sam arrivaient à deviner, parfois, lorsqu’ils faisaient face à un démon ancien… et, donc, puissant.

Or, le nouveau venu était un démon haut sur l’échelle sociale démoniaque. C’était surtout évident à l’attitude de ses congénères. Ils étaient particulièrement respectueux et craintifs.

« Les Winchester… en doublon. Comme c’est intéressant et intrigant. »

La voix était trompeusement douce. Il s’avança davantage jusqu’à effleurer la barrière de sel. Il inclina la tête sur le côté et sourit dans une expression de pure folie.

« Je connais les interdits vous concernant. Je ne les comprends pas tous. Mais je serais intéressé par connaitre les plans qu’on a pour vous. Et je tiens à en savoir plus sur cet étrange pouvoir. »

Deano et Sammy se raidirent simultanément mais n’eurent pas le temps de jauger la réaction des deux autres. Tout se précipita ! Le démon supérieur releva la tête et écarta les bras avant de faire étalage de son pouvoir. La maison, dans son ensemble, se mit à trembler comme sous l’effet d’un tremblement de terre. Le sol commença à craquer et les lames du parquet se fendirent. La ligne de sel, finalement, se brisa.

Les quatre chasseurs frémirent au sourire maniaque du démon… des démons. Et ils crurent, réellement, leur fin venue. Ils ne feraient pas le poids contre ce groupe de démons… Ils se préparaient à sa battre pour leur vie, avec désespoir, lorsqu’ils sentirent quelque chose de chaud et d’extrêmement puissant les envelopper. Quelque chose que seuls Sam et Dean purent identifier avec le plus grand soulagement. L’immense pouvoir d’un ange… La grâce, pleinement déployée, d’un archange. Celle de Gabriel !

Les démons perdirent le sourire et la crainte s’inscrivit sur leur visage à cette manifestation. Bien sûr, ils avaient identifié cette présence comme celle de l’un de leurs principaux ennemis, un ange… mais beaucoup plus puissant.

« Fermez les yeux ! » Hurla Sam, principalement pour leurs jeunes sois. Sam se risqua à garder les siens ouverts, le temps d’être certain que leurs jeunes versions obéissaient. Ses paupières ne suffirent pas à maquer l’éclat surnaturel de la grâce libérée de Gabriel. Sam tressaillit en entendant les démons hurler, leurs yeux brûlés. Puis Sam sentit Gabriel les envelopper plus étroitement et les transporter loin de cet endroit devenu trop dangereux


	17. Chapter 17

«Eh, Sam! Où est la sangsue? »

Sam ricana et se tourna vers son frère. Le fait est que Sam sait assez bien son frère pour voir au-delà de son soit disant mépris pour Gabriel. Sam ne savait pas l'exactitude d'où venait ce changement d'esprit ... Si c'était dû à leur proximité obligatoire, à l'aide sans contrepartie de Gabriel ... ou, tout simplement, pour le bonheur de Sam ... D'importance. La vérité était que Dean en était presque venu à apprécier le plus jeune archange. Ses insultes devenaient quasiment des taquineries ludiques à présent.

«Sangsue? Vraiment Dean? »

«Eh! Pas ma faute s'il est collé à toi comme un siamois. »

Sam secoua la tête et souligné un coin éloigné du parc. Là bas, au bord de l'étang, Sammy et Gabriel discutaient. Dean les étudia, en silence. Il notait, comme son frère, la proximité de ces deux là. Une proximité à moitié moins grande que celle qui existait entre Sam et Gabriel mais qui révélait, tout de même, une réelle intimité émotionnelle.

«Il est tout à fait sérieux prêt prêt t'aimer ... les deux versions de toi. »

Sam haussa une épaule avant de se tendre à l'expression mi-sérieuse, mi-soucieuse de son frère. Il estime cette expression, Dean allait se lancer dans une conversation émotionnelle qui serait, certainement, gênante pour eux deux.

«Est-ce que tu sais même dans quoi tu t'es lancé, Sam? Je veux dire ... Gabriel ... Il est ... »

«Selon le Gabriel de ce temps, il a survécu à l'attaque de Lucifer. »

«Commenter? »Releva Dean dans un froncement de sourcils.

«D'après lui, la combinaison de sa puissance comme archange et dieu païen lui permettraient de rester en vie. De justesse, au meilleur. Au pire, il aurait ressuscité. Le tout grâce aux prières. Selon lui, son futur lui serait encore très faible. Au point qu'il est aussi vulnérable qu'un humain. »

Dean grogna, sceptique quant aux chances réelles pour que Gabriel soit en vie en 2012. Même si, comme le prétendait Gabriel, il a été réduit à la même sorte qu'un humain; Les chances pour qu'il soit sûr était très réduite. Bon chanté, Castiel était, aujourd'hui, si faible que sa situation était comparable ... Il avait toutes les peines du monde à s'adapter aux nouveautés que son état impliquait. Comment un archange se adapte à son manque de pouvoir? Même avec la familiarité qu'avait développée Gabriel avec la race humaine, il aura tous les peines du monde à vivre sans se reposer sur ses immenses pouvoirs.

Cependant, Dean ne dit pas les choses à la voix hautes. Sam déjà déjà tout savoir. Il n'a pas besoin de dire tout ça à voix haute. Cela ne rendrait que toutes ces affreuses possibilités que plus réelles. Affreuses parce qu'il était évident que Gabriel comptait, pour Sam, autant que Castiel comptait pour lui.

«Pourquoi Gabriel? »L'interrogea, malgré lui, Dean.

Sam lui lança un regard surpris plus Dean y nota du soulagement.

«Je crois, surtout, que c'est parce qu'il me fait rire. »

Dean étudia sérieusement la réponse de son petit frère. C'était vrai. Dean n'a pas vu le rire Sam si ouverture, si pleinement, depuis les années. Ou, il savait que Gabriel en était responsable

Ils n'ont jamais parlé plus la mort - apparente ou non - de Gabriel les deux chamboulés, tous les deux. Gabriel, après tout, avait été l'un des rares anges que les aidés. Surtout, il était «mort» en faisant une chose que ni Dean, ni Sam ne serait capable de faire. Affronter son frère.

Sam détourna son regard de Gabriel et de sa jeune version qui se taquinaient.

«Où est ton jeune toi? »

«Il surveille. »

Sam suivit le regard de son ainé et vit Deano occupé à nettoyer les armes, le regard sur le duo joueur. Sam grimaça.

«Sur dirait qu'il n'apprécie toujours pas Gabriel. »

«Il est jeune. »Maugréa Dean. «Et, surtout, il ne s'attend pas à ce que son frère équilibre de ce côté. »

«Quoi? Les créatures surnaturelles? »

«Non, les hommes ...»

\- Ah! »

Sam entendit le léger reproche dans la voix de Dean. Lui-même n'avait rien à faire avant leur voyage dans le passé, après tout.

«J'ai fait quelques expériences avant de rencontrer ... Jess. »

Dean glissa un regard prudent vers Sam en notant le léger accros. Après toutes ces années, la bénédiction de Sam n'était pas encore guérie et Dean doutait qu'elle guérisse un jour. Quand Sam tombait amoureux, il tombait dur. Toujours! Voilà comment Dean savait que son histoire avec l'archange ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui.

«Est-ce qu'il sait pour ... Cass et toi? »

Dean esquissa une mimique étrangère puis secoua la tête.

«Ouai. »

«Et alors? »

«Alors? Tu t'attends à quoi de ma part? J'ai tout refusé et refusé d'en parler davantage. Il est frustrant. »

Sam sourit, malgré lui et laissa son regard faire son chemin entre ses jeunes versions.

«Sur un parcouru du chemin, hein? »

«Ca me fait mal de le dire mais ... ce coffret angélique, c'est une bonne chose. Au moins pour nous. »

A cette phrase, la main de Dean était montée sur l'ensemble de l'amulette que Sam avait préservée toutes ces années.

«Sur un, peut-être, fait des erreurs en cours de route mais je me rend compte combien sur un muri. Sur un beaucoup accompli et appris pendant toutes ces années. A un fait beaucoup de bien, Sam. »

Sam acquiesça en silence à la déclaration de Dean. Cette fois, les pardons ont été acceptés pour donner une chance à leur relation de se reconstruire. Et elle était bien partie pour redécouvrir aussi solide qu'autrefois. Avant qu'anges et démons ne viennent pas jouer avec elle.

Le léger chahut provoqué par Sammy et Gabriel cessa, soudain, et ses revinrent. Deano se redressa, aussitôt, attentif. Dean et Sam se tendirent, eux aussi, au soudain sérieux de Gabriel. Ils n'attendaient plus qu'une chose: que leur message indique que les deux voyageurs ont assez de temps pour faire le trajet inverse. Ce ne fut pas que peu fut à quelques mètres d'eux qui Gabriel hocha la tête, l'expression inexplicable sombre.

" C'est bon. Vos âmes sont assez reposés pour vous retourniez chez vous. »

«Super! Sur va pouvoir retourner à notre vie! »S'exclama Deano.

Tous les autres se tournèrent vers lui, ahuris.

«Personnellement, je n'ai pas hâte de vivre ce qu'ils ont vécu. »Souffla Sammy.

L'expression de Deano s'assombrit un peu. Bien entendu, lui-même n'était pas pressé de faire face à leur sombre avenir. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Gabriel, les bras croisés, en rajouta une couche.

«Et moi, je ne suis pas heureux d'oublier cette expérience et tout ce que j'ai appris. Même si ce n'est que temporaire. »

Deano détourna un bref moment les yeux. Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard. C'était difficile de croire, à un moment donné, c'était eux qui ont vécu cela. C'étaient eux qui ont été confrontés à des versions futures d'eux-mêmes. Mais, surtout, ils font du visage face à leur impossibilité de changer quoi que ce soit de ce qu'ils aient appris. Parce qu'ils allaient tout oublier. Bon chantait! Ces voyages dans le temps donnaient mal à la tête!

«Oui et bien ... On ne peut rien faire. Alors, ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter. »

Ça, c'était une réponse digne de l'aine Winchester.

«Bien. »Grogna Gabriel.

Il claqua des doigts et leurs affaires et ils sont retrouvés dans l'hôtel où Sam et Dean ont fait leur atterrissage. Sam se contenta de hausser un sourcil interrogateur alors que les exclamations fusaient.

«Ils ne peuvent pas se réveiller dans un lieu inconnu. Surtout pas en ma compagnie. »Déclara Gabriel en mimant les guillemets.

«Bonne idée. »Accepta Dean. «Bien! Commentaire sur rentre? »

«Il suffit d'ouvrir le coffret. »Murmura Gabriel.

Son regard s'ancra dans celui de Sam qui se force à lui renvoyer un sourire confiant. Il n'hésita pas. Sam s'avança, glissa les bras autour de Gabriel et se pencha pour donner à l'homme plus petit baiser d'au revoir. Il a refusé d'envisager que ce fut là un adieu.

Gabriel se détacha, finalement, de l'étreinte. Il masqua son malaise et sa tristesse derrière un sourire forcé avant de claquer, de nouveau, des doigts. Et juste comme ça, Gabriel disparut.

«Eh bien! Il aurait pu faire ses adieux correctement. »Grommela Deano.

Sam ne réagit pas. Il doutait que Gabriel soit réellement parti. Il avait dû se rendre invisible, tout simplement. C'était, après tout, l'une des capacités des anges.

Il ne sert à rien de s'attarder sur place, maintenant. Sam sort le précieux coffret et s'approcha de son frère. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas auprès de leurs jeunes versions. Ils saluèrent Deano et Sammy avant d'ouvrir le coffret. Une intense lumière les encercla et quelques secondes plus tard, Sam et Dean avaient quitté l'année 2008.

Sammy cligna des yeux, un peu perturbé, et regarde autour de lui. Son frère semblait aussi décontenancé que lui. Aucun d'eux ne se rappelle être sortis de la chambre. Comment s'étaient ils retrouvés là?

«Bon, partons d'ici. »

«Mais Dean ...»

«Allez Sam! »

Sam grogna mais obéit. Il suivit Dean jusqu'à la voiture. Cependant, avant de pénétrer dans l'impala, Sam fit une pause, le regard dans le vague. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'oublier quelque chose de vital. Cet avis vous a-t-il été utile? Aussitôt, cette étrange impression disparut et Sam l'oublia. Il entre dans la voiture et oriente son attention sur leur prochaine chasse


	18. Chapter 18

Sam et Dean trébuchèrent une nouvelle fois à leur arrivée mais, heureusement, cette fois, ils ne tombèrent pas face contre le sol. Sam sentit un peu de tension le quitter lorsqu’un regard autour de lui confirma leur retour au bunker. Il entendit clairement le soupir de soulagement de Dean. Sam posa le coffret sur la table devant lui avec une précipitation inutile. Gabriel avait veillé à n’infuser qu’assez de grâce que pour leur retour. La boite était vide de l’élément le plus important. Ce n’était plus un danger. Malgré tout, Sam préférait rester prudent.

Ils avaient atterris dans la cuisine. La familiarité des lieux rassura Sam d’un tel point qu’il en trembla presque. Ils venaient de découvrir cet endroit mais ils avaient déjà pris leurs marques. Plus qu’ils ne l’avaient fait ailleurs. Les deux d’entre eux. Excepté, peut-être, la maison de Bobby. Quoiqu’il en soit, cet endroit était devenu, très rapidement, leur maison. Celle qu’ils n’avaient jamais vraiment eue.

Dean se redressa, finalement, et fila, sans plus attendre, vers la bibliothèque. Sam glissa un regard sur l’horloge de la pièce. Dix neuf heures. De la même journée. Ils avaient disparu dix heures et il était certain que Castiel avait passé toutes ces heures à faire des recherches frénétiques. Pour les aider, pour les retrouver.

Sam suivit Dean à pas plus mesurés. Il se doutait à quoi allait ressembler les retrouvailles de ces deux là. Pas ce à quoi s’attendrait leur ami ange, très certainement.

Toutefois, Dean se figea avant d’arriver en vue de l’ange. Incertain, voir apeuré. Sam leva les yeux et poussa son frère dans la pièce, entrant avec lui. Le regard de Castiel se détourna aussitôt du livre qu’il lisait pour filer droit sur eux. Son intense soulagement fut, tout de suite, visible. Leur ami ne tarda pas à contourner la table pour les rejoindre. Castiel prit Sam dans une étreinte en premier. Les années passées avec eux lui avaient appris que Sam était le moins réticent à ce genre de démonstrations. Toutefois, la réserve de Dean ne l’avait jamais arrêté et elle ne l’arrêta pas, non plus, cette fois.

Il fit, cependant, coupé dans son élan lorsque Dean encadra, sans façon, son visage entre ses mains et plongea, sans plus d’hésitations.

Sam sourit lorsque les yeux de Castiel s’agrandirent de surprise. Malgré tout, l’ange reprit contenance assez rapidement et se laissa couler dans une étreinte du chasseur, profitant sans vergogne du baiser. Nul doute que l’ange était heureux de ce nouveau développement.

Finalement, Dean mit un terme au baiser mais ne lâcha pas Castiel pour autant.

« Salut, Cass. »

« Bonjour, Dean. » Le salua Cass en retour, les yeux rêveurs.

Sam sourit. Il était heureux pour ces deux là. Sincèrement. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir un pincement de jalousie à cet affichage. Lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir serrer un certain archange.

Dean tourna, alors, un regard vers Sam qui disait clairement qu’il connaissait la ligne de pensée de son frère.

Dean glissa un bras aimant autour des épaules de Cass, comme incapable de le lâcher et donna un sourire confiant à son petit frère.

« Ne t’inquiètes pas, Sam. On va le retrouver. »

« Qui ? » Voulu s’informer Castiel.

« On a un archange vulnérable à trouver, Cass. »

*

A quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, un homme se redressa de son lit, la tête pressée entre ses mains.


End file.
